High school magical: The witches' coven
by Sabibi-A
Summary: 4th year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger is facing all the drama that a 15 years old teenager would face in a magical High school... Between friendships, romance and the prestigious witches's coven, this year's going to be very interesting. (without all the Voldemort story line expect book 1 philosopher stone) HG/DM GW/BZ Snape/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I hope you will enjoy this. It's my first fic so please be nice and review, it will help me a lot to improve.**

**Plus, I'm looking for a beta reader, please tell me if you are interested!**

**Also, I wanted to tell you more about this story. I got the idea out of frustration actually. In fact, I always wanted to read a fic that would happen in Hogwarts but with only typical teenager stuff and drama with the couple I wanted to see haha, so there it is.**

**You also have to know: the whole story line with Voldemort is out (everything that happened in every book is out, expect the first HP book). Harry grew up with Sirius, and he never was in Azkaban. The chamber of secret was never opened a second time and Ginny never got Voldemort's diary. Pettigrew died a long time ago. Voldemort is not coming back, and the other former death eaters out of prison, stopped hoping that he will.**

**The story begins in 4th year, they are all between 14 and 15 years old.**

**I will try to publish the next chapter very soon (tomorrow probably!, maybe tonight lol let's be ambitious).**

**I wish you all a very good reading see you soon les amours !**

**Disclaimer: Of course, everything that belongs to Harry Potter belongs to JK, our beloved queen.**

**High school**** magical: The witches' club**

**Chapter 1**

Her watch on her wrist indicated 12:18 pm and the sun was at its fully-raised position in the sky. Hermione was in Diagon alley waiting for Harry, Ron and Ginny and they were supposed to be already here. God they were more than 15 minutes late she thought! Plus, she was starting to feel very uncomfortable. In fact, it was the last day of august making the weather still very warm, suffocating even, and she was loaded like a pack-horse. She got in the alley in advance, in order to get all the stuff she needed for her 4th year at Hogwarts, and she was surrounded by bags and packages of school supplies.

She was wearing a cute light blue summer dress, slightly flared around her hips and slightly close fitting around her waist and chest. After the summer she spend with her parents in Italy, her skin was of a warm honey color. Unusually, her hair was elegantly tamed and undulated in dark chocolate curves over her shoulders. She looked beautiful and it was the purpose. In fact, her meticulously studied appearance wasn't at all an happenstance and on the contrary very well intended: she sough seduction and just not towards anyone but towards a particular redhead boy. The lucky devil she set her eye on was Ronald Billius Weasley. Indeed, she thought about it all summer and made it one of her 4th year's goal : Ron her best mate would have to be her boyfriend. Therefore she established a plan: she would start seducing him as soon as possible, subtly first and then make it increasingly obvious (him being clueless in everything close to romance, the second part of her plan would maybe have to be engaged as soon as possible).

And precisely, he was supposed to be here by now. Okay he was supposed to be here WITH his sister and his best friend, but it was the closest thing to a date she could get. And the problem was that he still wasn't here. She started to feel extremely annoyed by the whole situation and how her plan started already to fall apart. The doubt began to interfere with her thoughts. What was she thinking? This was foolish. Her whole plan was foolish. How could she think that making her best friend fall in love with her was a great idea? This was too risky. She could lose her friendship with Ron and expose herself to the ridicule of her other friends.

Just as she was torturing herself with these low self-esteem thoughts, a little paper bird flew over her and she released some of the packages she was carrying to grab it. The packages fell on the floor around her with a loud noise. She unfolded the piece of paper and discovered a little note that had Harry's handwriting. She read it quickly and sighed. They weren't coming. Harry who spend almost all his summer at the burrow, informed her that because of a stupid joke made by Fred and George, they all had to stay and help Mrs. Weasley clean the whole house. He apologized and asked her to meet up the next day directly at the train station.

Fuck. Great. This was amazing. The little rendezvous she was dreaming of was a distant mirage by now. She looked down at her dress and sighed, all this time choosing the perfect outfit for nothing. This year undoubtedly started amazingly well.

She crouched to pick up all her purchases that spread on the floor and turned around to find her way to the closest ice-cream shop she could find. But in her burst to seek comfort in sugar, she collided with someone. Once again, all her packages fell on the floor, and she very loudly cursed of frustration. Before she could see who was responsible of another reason to eat her feelings in chocolate cookie ice-cream, she heard the troublemaker say, "Well Granger, only you could be annoyed at someone, in a situation where you are entirely wrong". She looked up to the boy who spoke to her with the most disdainful tone. She immediately recognized him. It was Malfoy and she could easily say that he was the very last person in the world she wanted to see. The blond snake was now removing invisible dust of his sleeves' jacket. She shot at him the deadliest glare she could get. And if her eyes could release lightning, the stupid blond would have become the pile of dust he was so desperately searching for.

Hermione quickly responded to him, trying to hold back the ugly slur that came first to her mind, "Malfoy, a collision needs two people to occur, but who are you to understand that? Only a snake taken straight from the devil cave like you, could instead of apologizing, insult the girl he just hurt."

He smirked and looked down at her (fuck, why did she have to be smaller than him?). He stared at her was more correct. No, actually he was staring at her up and down. She felt herself blush. What was this ferret doing and why on earth was she so disturbed by his glare? He noticed her confusion and his smirk widened a centimeter more. He raised his glance up to her pretty face and looked her dead in the eyes before saying "Well, well, well Granger, did you make yourself look nice for a date?" Her cheeks reddened even more, and he knew that he shot straight. "Granger did you get stood up by someone?" She hated herself for that, but she just panicked. All her brain had, was void. She couldn't find anything smart to say. Let's be honest she couldn't find anything period to say, even the dumbest thing. How was he able to guess exactly what happened? Was he a Legilimens? Or was she just too obvious? Oh god, she couldn't just stay here in front of this bastard. She had to run and fast. Hermione picked up her packages and fled, this time not to an ice-cream shop, but to her home with the only purpose to hide in her bed.

…

Ginny was running with her family in London, King's Cross Station in order to catch on time the Hogwarts Express. She was in a terrible mood and this was entirely her brothers' fault. First, the stupid twins Fred and George made the stupidest joke the day before and she had to help them clean the whole house that was entirely covered by a purple stinky substance. Her sore muscles were still hurting because of all the cleaning and the fact that she got to wake up early this morning didn't help. And second because of Ron and his incompetence to pack in advance, they were late for the train's departure.

The redhead girl took a big breath to calm down and decided that her brothers' stupidity wasn't worth her time and energy. And in fact, she should have been really happy right now since her summer passed off rather nicely and this was an understatement. Her summer was amazing actually. Indeed, Harry spent almost the whole break with them at the burrow, and she couldn't be happier about it. Why happy? Because she realized three things about Harry this summer: first he was really handsome, second, he was really nice and finally, she was starting to have feelings for him.

She couldn't wait to see Hermione and tell her everything about it. The two girls got very close last year, and Ginny knew that they considered each other as their respective best girlfriend.

Ron got her out of her thoughts when he tugged at her arm indicating her it was her turn to go. She ran to the wall that led to the Platform 9¾ and she joined the rest of the Weasley family and Harry already saying goodbye to each other. She gave a hug to her mother and father and followed Ron and Harry on board of the Hogwarts Express.

They started to look for the perfect train compartment for them and Hermione, who would join as soon as she found them.

Once they were settled in one, Harry and Ron sat next to each other and Ginny in front of her new crush. They started discussing their excitement, resolution and goals for their new year at Hogwarts, as the train was already leaving the station.

Harry was explaining that he wanted desperately to find the room of requirement and that it wasn't a myth according to Sirius (who has been his legal guardian ever since his parents died), when the door of the compartment opened in a rush. It was Hermione. Well, it had to be Hermione even though she looked slightly different. In fact, she seemed older, but this was probably normal, they all got older this summer, and she was almost 15. But there was something else. Her clothes were different, she looked more feminine and pretty. She was wearing a black dress with long sleeves and a pointed flat white collar. Some of her hair was tied on the back of her head, and several hair strands, slightly curled cascaded on her shoulders. Her cheeks were pink and looked lovely with the little freckles that covered her nose. Her eyes were dazzling with confusion and rage. She looked beautiful.

Hermione without looking at anyone in the eyes, sat next to Ginny, arms crossed and muttered "I hate him. I'm going to kill him. Very soon, I swear". Ginny, Harry and Ron couldn't stop wondering who the hell was this person in front of their eyes and what on earth happened to their old Hermione and just kept staring at her, open-mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the story so far ****Review please!**

**Chapter 2**

When Hermione arrived at King's Cross Station, she was really excited to see her friends again. All this time without seeing them this summer was too long. She said goodbye to her parents on the muggle side of the station and she then joined on her own the Platform 9¾. She was struggling with her luggage when a strident voice pronounced her name behind her. She turned back and saw the unforgettable devil face of Rita Skeeter. "Hermione Granger, one of the famous golden trio who saved on her first year at Hogwarts the entire wizarding world by stopping the resurrection of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Hermione, Ron and Harry succeeded in fact, three years ago to keep the Philosopher's Stone away from Voldemort and his follower Professor Quirrell. Some stated that they saved all the wizarding world from another dark era. As a consequence, Hermione became with her two best friends the three most known teenagers in England, and the Daily Prophet was still regularly writing articles about the golden trio.

Even if the fame was nice, especially regarding the popularity they gain among the other Hogwarts students, Hermione learnt to be cautious around reporters. And especially one as vicious as Rita Skeeter who was ruthless and very keen to see a story where nothing was actually there. And that's typically how she once managed to convince everyone in 2nd year that Hermione and Harry were in love, causing her the trouble of being hated by every fan of the famous Harry Potter. And it was a large community that she apparently offended. Thank god, people forgot, water had flowed under the bridge since then, and she almost didn't receive hate letters anymore.

Having this whole debacle in mind, Hermione cautiously stated "Good morning Mrs. Skeeter, I must apologize, you see it's almost time for the train's departure and I must therefore get on board as soon as possible".

As she turned back her baggage cart, she collided with someone. This was the second time in two days and that was becoming really annoying. But this time she caught up her luggage before it could fall on the floor.

"Granger, this is the second time in 24 hours, should I start thinking you're doing it on purpose?" She cursed out loud. How could she be so unlucky? This was just terrible to see Draco Malfoy again after the shameful episode she had with him the day before. When her misfortune would finally stop?

"You don't seem to have recovered your tongue" the blond told her with the devil smirk on his face. She blushed once more, but not out of shame this time, but out of pure rage. How dared him? She looked him dead in the eyes and said to him with anger "You are not worth my time Malfoy, and I will not spend one more minute in your company, so now if you excuse me I must go and get on this fucking train".

She wanted to get the hell out of here, but the snake wasn't done with her apparently. He caught her arm and brought her closer to him. She froze. How was she supposed to react to his touch? In what kind of world could Draco fucking Malfoy touch her?

She stayed opened-mouth for a second looking at his hand around her arm, completely unbelieving. She came to her senses and commanded him "what the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me!"

Draco answered annoyed "Oh get over yourself, I just have something for you" he was still holding her arm and she couldn't stop glaring at his hand on her. He used his other hand to take a little package out of his pocket and placed it delicately in her palm. She recognized immediately the little box; it was hers. "You dropped this yesterday and flee so fast that I couldn't give it back to you then. So, there it is, now you can go".

She looked up at him and as he stopped touching her, she seemed to recover her voice, "Hmm… Well, thank you".

This whole situation was so weird, she didn't know what to do nor say, so she just went on her way to the train. But before she could take more than three steps, the ferret told her with a mocking tone, "If I might say so, I am not sure this type of pajamas, if I can call them like that, are well suited for the Scottish weather".

It took Hermione one second to understand what he meant by that. When she finally did remember that her package contained a black lace nightgown more or less sexy (that she planned to wear part of a costume for halloween), she turned back and glared at him with rage and anger, "How dare you ferret?". She was fuming mad and she wanted desperately to throw things at him, like any deadly jinx or very heavy objects. Malfoy probably felt her growing fury, because this time he was the one to flee. He ran away as Hermione continued to mutter insults that involved things like ferrets, snakes and blond's assholes.

This time she really managed to get on the train without any interruption and started angrily to search for her friends' compartment.

….

When Hermione finally sat down next to Ginny, she realized that she was still very angry. So very angry that she forgot all about her plan of seduction, that involved looking cute in front of a certain redhead boy. Instead, all she did was pouting and insulting Draco Malfoy.

"What did the ferret do again Mione?" asked Ron and Harry simultaneously.

"Nothing important, don't worry" answered Hermione trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude, I didn't even say hello and I missed you so much guys". They all got up and hugs started to be given to one another.

The conversation continued naturally on the summer holidays and what they all have been doing. Ginny told Hermione about the twin's terrible joke. And Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing. The ride went really well, and Hermione was glad to see her friends again and she got really excited about her 4th year. Yes, this year was going to be amazing, she thought.

When the time came, they had to put their school uniform on and take their wand out.

"Hermione by the way what is this new look about?" asked a puzzled Ron.

Hermione blushed. What was this question, what could she answer to that? She couldn't tell him that it was all part of a seduction plan. "I don't know Ron; this is my new style now. I thought you would have like it." This time it was Ron's turn to blush.

He looked down and stayed silent. She was proud of her, she finally started to execute her plan.

"I have to say that I love it Hermione! I'm so glad you finally got control over your hair too!" said enthusiastically Ginny.

"Yes, you are really pretty Hermione" added Harry with a kind smile.

Hermione smiled to them but couldn't stop herself from noticing Ginny's wince when Harry complimented her. This was certainly interesting, and she would have to talk with her friend about what exactly happened this summer between the both of them.

"Also, who do you think will be professor against the Dark Arts this year? Did Snape finally manage to have it?" asked Hermione wanting to change the subject.

"I don't know much about that, but I heard that it is a woman this year" said Ron.

"This is great!" answered Ginny.

"Yes, that would be really inspiring! I hope she will be a good professor" added Hermione. "I already read most of the program and it's going to be an interesting year".

"God Hermione, you're freaking me out, why on earth did you already read the program? What is the purpose if you arrive in class with all the answers already?".

"Ron, I don't recall you being so scared when all my good answers got us points for Gryffindor in the past" answered Hermione rolling her eyes. That got some laughs from Harry and Ginny, and a once more blushing Ron. Hermione smiled to herself. Yes, this was going to be a very nice year.

They continued discussing about everything and nothing until the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station in the early evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Merry Christmas!**

**I hope you will enjoy this new chapter!**

**Review please**

**Precision concerning the OC character of this chapter: ****I wanted to create a character that would take the place of Alastor Maugrey who was professor that year, and therefore introduce a love interest for Snape. T****he character of Rousset is purposely modelled on Maugrey: auror who arrested many death-eaters, famous in the wizarding world, mingling with students and of course who made a badass late entrey on the first day feast!**

**My goal was to make of this character, a feminized version of Maugrey (without the polyjuice part of the story of course). Also she's french because I wanted to do the intermagical school references with Beauxbâtons and also it'll serve the story later :)**

**That's it, I hope you'll like her and have a nice reading!**

**Chapter 3**

When Hermione made her first steps on the platform in Hogsmeade Station, she got overwhelmed by emotions. Even the air itself seemed full of memories. This place meant so much to her. It was here that she lived the most these past three years, and it felt like being back home. Her throwback got brutally interrupted, when someone took her in his arms. It was Luna Lovegood.

"Hermione, I missed you, it's nice to see you" said Luna with her usual dreamy voice. She was exactly the same; same kindness in the eyes, same dreamy smile, same old turnip hearings.

"It's nice to see you too Luna, I missed you a lot" answered Hermione hugging her back.

Neville Longbottom joined them, along with the twins; Padma and Parvati Patil. Quickly, the whole squad was reunited again, and they all exchanged on their respective holidays and new scandalous rumours about the other students. The last part of the journey led them to the castle and when they were inside, they got more and more excited about being back.

On their way to the great hall, people were whispering as soon as they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. The three of them didn't even notice it anymore, that became in fact a routine, something that the golden trio had to accept to live with. Popularity was part of their life now.

Just before they entered the great hall, they came across a group of 4th years Slytherins and among them in particular were Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson and Greengrass. When Zabini and Hermione made eye contact, they wave at each other and got the attention of everyone who had noticed it.

"Since when do you greet Blaise Zabini, Hermione ?" Asked an opened mouth Ginny.

"I'll explain it to you later but during my holidays in Italy, I ran into him and surprisingly we got along" answered Hermione with a smile. Everyone was in shock and they all started to joke around about this new person that took their old friend's place. Hermione looked at Zabini with a mischievous smile and he responded her with a wink of an eye. That exchange was so quick that only one person noticed; Draco Malfoy. His eyes were ice grey and they were fixed on her. She noticed his glare on her and she fixed him back. Why was he looking at her so intensely? They got interrupted when she had to join her friends at the Gryffindor table.

All the students sat down at their own houses' table except the first years. Once everyone's silence and intention acquired, Mrs McGonagall proceeded to the ceremony and send everyone among the youngest wizards to the Sorting Hat. As usual everyone greeted loudly and enthusiastically each time a new student was send in their respective house.

Hermione was finishing clapping one last Gryffindor sorting, when she noticed that a professor was missing. One seat was empty between Snape and McGonagall. It was probably the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher's seat. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up in order to give his annual speech.

"Why is the new teacher missing?" got the time to ask Hermione to Harry, before the great hall's door opened and got everyone's intention.

A woman was standing there, a beautiful brunette, with a light blue pencil dress made of fine silk. A very short grey cloak was elegantly perched in one shoulder. Her eyes were of the same colour as her dress. Her hair was arranged in an elegant low bun, and some rebellious curls on the front framed her lovely face. A stylish light blue hat, rounded on the top and pointed on the front edge, complemented nicely her style. She had a look on the whole room with a smile and started walking towards Dumbledore. Her boots' heels were clapping and as she was moving elegantly towards the front of the Great Hall, students were increasingly whispering, and stunned looks were shared.

"This is Évangéline Rousset!" whispered an unbelieving Ron.

"No way, it can't be!" answered Harry enthusiastic.

"Look at her, we can see her famous scare, it can only be Rousset" answered Ginny amazed.

In fact, the woman had a thin scare starting from the middle of her right cheek, extending to her neck and under the edge of her dress.

"Who is this witch?" asked Hermione curious about all the fuss.

"You probably heard of her before!" answered Ron. "She is one of the French ministry's Aurors, and she tracked down and arrested all the Death eaters who escaped to France after the first wizarding war. She brought them all back to justice in London. Her scare was given by one of them. The rumour says that a few years later she saved a unicorn's life and in order to thank her, the creature enchanted her scare; in fact since then, it can glow beautifully during full moon and Rousset is able to attract all magical creature's help to her when she is in danger".

"She is probably this year new teacher. We are very lucky to have her among our professors Hermione" said Ginny.

"Yes, even if Lupin was amazing, I can't wait for our first Defence against the Dark Arts class!" added Harry, "Even Sirius told me about her the other day when he got really drunk. Apparently, she is one of his former conquests and she broke his heart!" said Harry rolling his eyes. He got some muted laughs from his friends and they all quickly silence themselves in order to hear the exchange between Dumbledore and the Auror.

"I am sorry for the delay Headmaster Dumbledore; I couldn't find any valid portkey in France because of the strikes you see. I had to find another way, let's say less comfortable. Also, I have to say that this place is very hard to find. But here I am!" greeted the witch with an apologetic smile.

"Évangéline Rousset, we are pleased to have you among us this year" said Dumbledore to the Auror with a warm handshake. "Students I would like you to welcome our new Defence against the Dark Arts professor, the renowned Madame Rousset coming directly from Beauxbâtons. Headmistress Madame Maxime agreed very nicely to let us enjoy her company this year" added Dumbledore.

All the students applauded cheerfully and with a smile Rousset slightly bowed thanking them for their welcome and took her sit between Snape and McGonagall. All the teachers greeted her with a smile, expect for Snape noticed Hermione, but that wasn't surprising.

Dumbledore continued his usual speech and announced that due to technical necessities this year Triwizard Tournament was postponed to next year. And that information got a lot of disapprobation from the students. But the headmaster silenced everyone and declared however that in preparation of next year, a yule ball would be organized. Students this time, got excited especially girls. Hermione made eye contact with Ginny, both smiling and pleased by the good news, and the distraction that would cause.

Once Dumbledore's speech was over, the food magically appeared on the table and they all happily started to eat.

Hermione was happy to be back and see all her friends again, she didn't fully realize until she saw them again how nice it was to spend time with them.

…

Once they all finished eating, they got outside the Great Hall. They said goodbye to Padma and Luna who had to join the Ravenclaw common room. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Parvati headed towards the stairs leading to the Gryffindor Tower. As they were walking, they heard a very loud noise. It sounded like thunder thought Hermione surprised. Thunder at this time of the year with the wonderful weather they had today, this seemed impossible.

"How could this noise sound exactly like thunder?" asked Harry looking at his friends for a logical explanation.

Hermione saw a light coming from one of the windows. "Let's go outside something weird seems to be happening there" she said.

They all got outside and what they saw bemused them. It was a magnificent creature standing in front of them with two set of huge wings. It had white and golden feathers that let some moon lights reflect on them. It looked very similar to a Phoenix but bigger and more majestic. It was beautiful.

"It's a Thunderbird!" said Hermione. "How did he get here? These species usually live in Arizona, in the southwestern United States."

"Very good." Said a voice behind them. They all turned back, Professor Rousset was standing behind them with Hagrid. "This is indeed a Thunderbird and his place as you said is not here. It was the only available transportation that could get me here approximately on time. I wanted to ask your Care of Magical Creatures teacher if he was interested in using it for one of his classes. But as you can see Éclair is not very happy right now. So, I will send him back to where he belongs".

Hagrid seemed split between excitement, seeing this magical creature probably for the first time and the sadness of the very soon goodbyes that awaited him.

"How are you going to send him back, Professor?" asked Harry curiously.

"Oh, he knows his way, I just have to release him from the restraining spell I put on him" answered Rousset with a smile. "Now students go to your common room, it's late and I have to stop the thunder from striking again. Which is not an easy job I assure you".

Before they were totally gone, Rousset added with a wink "And I almost forgot, 5 points to Gryffindor for this amazing knowledge of the magical creatures, well done Hermione Granger".

They all entered the castle and headed to the Gryffindor tower.

"Oh my god, she really came to Hogwarts on the back of a thunderbird!" said Ron chocked.

"I love her!" said Ginny. "She is so inspiring, mysterious and glamourous; I can't wait to be in her class!".

"I have to admit that she is" added Hermione. "And she knew who I was, that was rather flattering".

"Of course, she knows who the brightest witch of our age is." said Harry with a smile. In response, Hermione hit him slightly on his arm.

"Also did you see how useful it is to learn in advance your program Ron. That got us 5 points already and the classes didn't even start" said Hermione.

"True and I just can't wait to see Malfoy's face when he'll hear about it" added Ron laughing in advance. "And we start with potion with Slytherin tomorrow. This is the one thing that will take me through that class!"

They spend a short period of time all together in the common room talking, before kissing goodnight, making sure they would get enough sleep for tomorrow's first classes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! Review please!**

**Chapter 4**

Very early the next morning, Hermione, Ginny and Parvati who shared a room together found themselves sitting in a circle on the same bed, enjoying some girls talk.

Parvati first talked about her summer. She told them about Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner, both Ravenclaw boys. She became really close with them last year, after spending a lot of time in the Ravenclaw common room with her twin sister. Hermione wasn't surprise at that statement because she always saw them together. Rumours even said that both boys were in love with the same Patil twin.

"This summer I spend all my time with them, but not at the same time. I saw Anthony alone, then Michael alone. And then again, and again. And that went like that all summer." said Parvati hiding her face behind her hands.

"And where is the problem? You are allowed to see your friends Parvati." Said Hermione curious with this sudden shyness. Shyness that wasn't at all part of her personality usually.

"I know that Mione, but there is something else. And I am really ashamed of it. Please don't judge me girls. I need your advice and support on this" said Parvati solemnly.

"You know that we would never judge you Pav! And to prove it to you…" Ginny answered with a reassuring smile before standing up and putting her wand on her chest "I swear on my wand that you will always have my support and friendship no matter what scandalous, outrageous or disgraceful thing you did!" Said a very serious redheaded. Parvati laughed at that.

"And I swear the same!" added Hermione repeating the same ritual.

"Okay, okay" said Parvati with a smile "I am very reassured now. So, the thing is Anthony thinks that we are together and that we must not tell anyone because Michael has feeling for me. And Michael thinks that we are a couple and that we must keep it a secret because of Anthony's feelings. So, I have two boyfriends at the same time and neither one of them knows about it!"

"Oh fuck" said Hermione in chock.

"God this is a really bad situation you are in" added Ginny.

"You have no idea how THIS is a fucking shitty situation. Ans girls I think I have feelings for BOTH of them, I can't decide who I love MORE!" chirped Parvati completely desperate. "What can I do? I need you on this! The only person who knows is Padma and she sucks at giving advice".

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other completely overwhelmed by their friend's despair. Parvati started crying when none of them answered.

"Oh god I am so afraid that I would lose them both. That's terrible, I love them both so much!" whinged desperately Parvati.

Hermione hugged her friend and patted her on the back "Don't cry sweetie, we will find a solution don't worry"

"But how?" said Parvati between two sobs.

"Well you have two options» said Hermione "First you have the harder way; difficult first but it would eventually become easier with time. And then you have the easy way; it is indeed easy at first, but it probably will become really difficult to handle afterward." explained Hermione still patting Parvati's back.

"How do you mean?" asked Parvati wiping her tears from her face.

"Well, you have to make a choice» continued Ginny, "A choice between telling them the truth or keeping lying to them. In the first case you can't really know how it will turn out. You could maybe end up with no-one left to love. Or one of them. Or both of them and you would have to take the time to choose who you love more. This is inevitable."

"And if you choose the second option, you would stay in this current situation until everything blows up one day. And then you would certainly loose them both." Said a sorry Hermione.

"This is a terrible dilemma" concluded desperately Parvati, "But you are right girls, I have to make a choice and deal with the consequences of my actions. I think, I need some time to think about it. Thank you for helping me" she added hugging both her friends. "Meanwhile, please don't tell this to anybody and especially not to Anthony and Michael".

"I swear!" Hermione and Ginny both said together.

"Okay, now that we talked about Parvati's drama, I want to know more about Ginny's!" said Hermione enthusiastically.

"What drama? I don't have any drama to share!" said quickly Ginny.

"Oh, there is definitely drama here!" insisted Parvati, "I can sense it when you lie love!".

Ginny blushed and matched with the red Gryffindor curtains behind her.

"And I know who the main character of this drama is!" added Hermione with a wink to Parvati. "Ginny has a crush on the boy who lived!". Hearing the news, Parvati was split between chock and excitement and that made Hermione laugh harder, and Ginny blush redder.

"NO WAY! HARRY POTTER?!" shouted Parvati.

Ginny throw her hand on the twin's mouth to silence her "Quiet! I don't want all fucking Hogwarts to hear about this!"

«So, you are admitting it then." said Hermione with the devil's smile on her face.

"Rooh, yes I admit it! This summer was amazing, Harry was amazing, and I think I have feelings for him. Well no, I am actually nearly certain that I have feelings for him! Now are you happy, little ferret? How did you know about this anyway?"

"I am sorry, but you were really obvious Gin!" answered Hermione.

"Oh god, do you think he knows about my feelings then? I spend ALL my summer with him and Ron!"

"I don't think so. I realized precisely because I didn't see you for a long time, your shifting of behaviour towards Harry was easier to notice for me. And also, it's Harry, he wouldn't realize the entire school had a crush on him even if they painted it on the walls with red paint. So, you have absolutely nothing to worry about" reassured her Hermione.

"And I didn't notice!" said Parvati.

"Yes, but you were too busy thinking about two other very specific boys" joked Ginny and that made her earn a pillow right in the face.

"Seriously this is way too soon to joke about that" said Parvati pouting. "Also, you promised me not to"

"Sorry but I didn't say anything about making fun of you!" said quickly Ginny. This time she avoided the pillow by throwing herself behind Hermione. Hermione wasn't that lucky and received it right in the face.

Ginny and Parvati laughed hysterically at the look that Hermione throw them both. They laughed non-stop for a long time and Hermione had to threaten them to leave in order for them to recover from their giggles.

"Okay, okay we will stop we are sorry love" said a still widely smiling Parvati.

"And it's your turn to tell us about your summer drama Mione!" said Ginny jumping on her knees repeatedly with excitement.

"What is there to say?" asked innocently Hermione.

"BLAISE ZABINI is a lot to say!" answered Parvati and Ginny at the same time.

"Oh god, okay, okay, I will explain but I don't think there is much to say!" she told them. "This summer, you both know that I went to Italy with my parents. It turned out that we accidently rented a vacation house located just next to Zabini's mother's house, where he spends every summer. I stayed there three weeks, and we became really good friends. That's it."

"But he is prejudiced against blood traitors and Muggle-borns!" said Ginny in chock.

"I thought that too, but actually no. First, we didn't get along at all, but we started to talk and spend more and more time together until we ended up real friends. He even apologised to me for all the bad things he could have said or thought." Explained Hermione.

"This is so weird. I would never get used to it. You, being friend with a Slytherin and Blaise Zabini on top of that!" Ginny said confused making eye contact with Parvati.

"Yes, it's really weird. But I have the feeling there is something you are not telling us Mione!" said Parvati suspicious. Hermione slightly blushed, but it was enough to see that she was hiding something. "Oh my god I knew it! What is it? What happened between you too? Is there something else than friendship? Fuck, is he your BOYFRIEND?"

"God stop that a minute. He is not my boyfriend! Actually, we thought that we had feelings for each other at the end, and we kissed, but we realized that it just wasn't it." Answered quickly Hermione.

"OH, MY, FUCKING, GOD! YOU KISSED BLAISE ZABINI!" shouted hysterically Ginny and Parvati.

"Calm down girls! God you are both impossible! We both agreed that nothing could happen between us and that we were better and happier as friends!" said Hermione already regretting telling them all about it.

"I can't believe it! This so funny and chocking!" said Ginny still bemused.

"This was unexpected that's for sure, especially from you Hermione! But I guess you really have changed this summer and for the better I am sure." added Parvati.

"I hope so. Also please don't tell anyone!" pleaded Hermione "I already promised him I wouldn't and here I am spreading it like eczema".

"Don't worry we won't tell anything, like the three of us won't tell anything about everything that we just revealed to each other! Right? I want a wand's promise" asked Parvati.

They all stood up put their wand on their chest and swore on their wands that nothing said here would get out from their mouths.

"Perfect, now girls I am starving, should we get some breakfast before our first class?" asked Hermione.

They all agreed they were starving and went to the Great Hall to get something to eat and fast. As they entered the huge room, a lot of looks shot in their direction. This was weird. Did they have paint on their face or something?

Ginny accompanied Parvati to the Ravenclaw's table to say hello to her twin and Hermione headed to the other direction. As she walked to her seat at the Gryffindor's table, she realized that people were staring at her specifically. She sat next to Harry and Ron, and even at their table, people were either whispering or staring at her. Ron and Harry themselves seemed in chock. They gave her the newspaper open at the second page, she took it and read the title of the first article she saw. Her heart stopped. What the fuck was this nonsense?


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you will enjoy this! Good reading!**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione cringed at the picture she had in front of her eyes: A brunette and a blond boy were standing in front of each other, at King's Cross Station Platform 9¾, few metres away from the camera lens. The boy was holding the girl's arm, and with his other hand he was grabbing a package from his pocket and putting it delicately in the girl's palm. They were looking romantically at each other like real lovers exchanging gifts.

Hermione knew exactly what had happened that day since the brunette girl was herself and the boy was much to her dismay Draco Malfoy. It wasn't at all a romantic comedy playing out then; it was a horror movie! Appearances were deceptive and she wanted to scream it to every single soul who understood otherwise. But here they were, depicted like two lovers in a moving photograph, over and over.

When her gaze finally left the photograph to focus on the article itself, Hermione was on the verge of a breakdown.

FORBIDDEN LOVE BETWEEN THE GOLDEN GIRL AND THE MALFOY HEIR

By Rita Skeeter

First day of September, last day of holidays, Hogwarts students are rushing through King's Cross Station. In the middle of this excited crowd, two connected souls oblivious of the surrounding chaos are exchanging more than just presents. Promises of love and support can be read in their amorous eyes.

These two lovers who are they? Hermione Granger, top class student, golden girl, and Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy's fortune, son of the former death eater Lucius Malfoy. Do not be surprised readers, love is blind, innocent and kind, it strikes without notice. These two lovers are incompatible in every way; their families' legacy, their morals, their education and above all their prejudice for blood purity. But once more this little mischievous Cupid has amazed us with the impossible; a 20th century star-crossed love.

[…]

And the article went on and on, describing more lies that everyone in the wizarding world would soon know and believe.

"That's bollocks!" whispered Hermione in chock. "And Malfoy among all people!"

She looked at Harry and Ron sitting in front of her. They looked curious. Did they believe what the article said about her? She frowned.

"Are you believing the lies told by this evil bitch?" whispered Hermione angrily showing the newspaper to Harry and Ron.

"No, we are not of course!" answered Harry quickly, "How could we, this is Malfoy they're talking about"

Ron stayed quiet and looked at the floor, frowning.

"So why are you like that? This is outrageous, you should be mad right now, like me! This is the same story all over again, but this time instead of a fictional love with Harry I upgraded to the next level of torture; Draco fucking Malfoy! Why is this always happening to me?" cracked Hermione.

"What's always happening to you? What's happening?" asked Ginny, who was joining them at the breakfast table with Parvati. Harry gave them the article. She read it in chock.

"Malfoy? This is crazy! Skeeter chose the most prejudiced of them all! This stupid bitch how could she do that?" said an angry Ginny.

"Oh god! This is bad. More unbelievable the story is, more convinced people will be; you will see Hermione." Added Parvati with concerned.

Hermione looked around her, people were still staring and whispering. Parvati was right, they were believing it. How could they? She looked at the Slytherins' table, searching for the blond ferret. No sign of him, where was he?

"This is awful" said a desperate Hermione. "You are right everyone seems to believe it!"

Ginny looked angrily at Parvati. "You can't know that for sure. They are just surprised by the news. They will soon realise that nothing is happening between you and this snake, and they will find something else to talk about" said Ginny with a reassuring voice.

"Well I would say that the picture is pretty convincing!" mumbled Ron before Ginny hit him on the arm "But it's true look at the photograph, they are exchanging romantic presents!"

"I knew it, you are believing these lies" said Hermione hurt.

"Well you did have changed; your clothes, your new friendship with Zabini! Malfoy being your boyfriend is no lightning in a blue sky. Plus, you couldn't stop talking about him in the train." Said Ron arms crossed.

Hermione was offended and outraged. How could he say that to her? He was her best friend! He chose to believe an evil harpy instead of her. She felt heartbroken, how could he do that to her?

She felt her eyes tingled. She was on the verge of crying and she decided that it wasn't something she would do in front of everyone.

"I can't believe you are saying this to me Ron. I can't handle your behaviour right now. I will see you all in class later" She said trying to keep her voice as neutral and cold as possible. She grabbed a piece of bread and left the great hall.

….

Hermione managed to keep herself from bursting into tears until she was locked in her bedroom. When she finally felt safe, and hidden, she leant on her bedroom's door and let herself go. Her tears were streaming down her face slowly. She felt bitterness more than sadness.

How Ron could cause her to cry so much over the years. Already in first year, after a few mouths in Hogwarts, she cried because of him and his lack of tact. How stupid it was back then to go hide in the bathrooms, crying because of him. Isolating herself in her sadness when all the other students were enjoying the feast in the Great Hall. And because of the troll that Quirrell released in the school back then, her pathetic behaviour almost cost her life. And here she was, all over again, locked in her room crying because of the same boy. Did she learn anything since then?

She whipped her tears, angry at herself and her behaviour. She forced herself to regain composure and fixed her appearance with some hair and red puffy eyes spells.

She thought about the "plan" she made this summer and her urge to make Ron her boyfriend. It was the worst idea she ever had. Ron and she were too different, they wouldn't work as a couple. Even as friends sometimes their differences were problematic.

Hermione was glad she finally realized it. Better late than never she thought.

She grabbed her books and went to the dungeons where she had her first class of the day. She would arrive in advance and she could therefore review her textbook one more time before her first potion class.

…..

Hermione sat at one of the double desks in the classroom. She took out her potion's schoolbook from her bag.

She was fully focused in her reading, when someone entered the classroom. She looked at her watch. They still had 20 minutes before the class began, and she wondered who could be here early? Before she could turn and see who it was, someone sat next to her. She looked up and recognized Draco Malfoy. He was settling, taking out of his bag his textbook and lining up different potion ingredients on their shared desk.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" asked Hermione sharply. "The whole classroom is empty; you could just choose any seat and yet you chose the one taken desk. I'm not in the mood, leave me alone." she said rubbing her temples.

"Well, am I not allowed to sit next to my girlfriend?" asked Malfoy looking at her with a smirk before continuing preparing the ingredients for their class.

What did he just say? Girlfriend?

"HA HA HA, very funny Malfoy. Someone please call Skeeter we have a breaking news! Seriously stop with that, you're making my day worse than it already is and I didn't think it was possible"

He stared right into her eyes "I'm definitely not joking. I'm dead serious Granger; there is no other place I rather be than this one"

What the hell? He was looking at her with very grave eyes and not an ounce of mockery. By Merlin's bear he did look serious indeed and more serious than ever she ventured to think. He wasn't joking at all. At least it looked like it. She was watching him now open mouth, in chock.

"Are you okay love? You seem to have once more lost your tongue." he said making himself busy with the potion's ingredients.

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy? Don't act like all of this was normal! What the fuck is wrong with you? Is this linked to the article, are you making fun of me or something?" said Hermione trying to contain her anger.

"I wouldn't dare make fun of you Granger, I know what you are capable of" he said before scratching his nose. And she knew he was referring to the punch she gave him at the end of last year when he called her a mudblood.

"It didn't stop you before, making fun of me, my teeth, my hair, calling me names!" she said angrily. "And stop this! Look at me when you are talking to me" Hermione said before taking from him the vial he was holding. He finally stopped whatever he was pretending to do and looked at her in the eyes. She couldn't say if this was better, she suddenly realised that he was very close to her, few centimetres away actually.

"I know. It won't happen again Hermione." he said calmly. Her name felt weird on his lips. She couldn't understand what was happening. Why was he suddenly trying to be nice to her? Malfoy would never act like this! Something was definitely off.

"None of this make any sense! I'm not your girlfriend Malfoy. It's not because, an article written by the most incompetent journalist of England said it, that it makes it true!" Hermione said frowning.

"Then, allow me to be your friend" demanded Malfoy taking back the vial from her, brushing his fingers against hers longer than necessary.

"What is wrong with you? Are you not mad about the lies that Skeeter wrote about us?" asked Hermione astonished by his behaviour.

"Why would I? Being depicted as your boyfriend and the whole school knowing about it was the best thing that could have happened" said Malfoy staring right into her eyes and closing dangerously the distance between them.

"I am not stupid Malfoy. I know that you are planning something" said Hermione suspicious. She tried to push him away with her hand, but he stopped her by grabbing it before. "I will find out. Be sure of that" she whispered. They were so close it was hard for her to focus on their conversation. The dungeons never felt so warm before. Why was he acting like that?

They got suddenly interrupted when students entered the classroom. It was some Gryffindors and Slytherins and they all stopped their conversation to stare curiously at them both. Hermione realised that she was VERY close to Malfoy and that they were almost HOLDING hands. Shit! This couldn't look worse. She quickly pulled away from the snake and pretended to make her desk ready for class, blushing furiously.

Her glare was stuck on the floor. She couldn't look at anyone in the eyes, she didn't know why but she was ashamed and still blushing.

When she realised that Harry and Ron were already in the classroom, sitting next to each other, she tried to catch their attention. But it was a complete failure. Ron never looked as pissed and Harry was staring at her in chock. Shit none of this was good, and she thought that moving to another desk with another partner was maybe the best thing to do right now. But as she started reuniting her belongings, Snape entered the class. It was too late. She was stuck next to Malfoy and that wasn't helping her at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone!**

**Voilà a new chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it! Review please **

**Chapter 6**

Severus Snape was on his way to the dungeons when he found two 6th years fighting in the corridors. The two dumb boys were, on top of that, from Slytherin. Undoubtedly, this week started terribly bad. After scolding them drily and demonstrating his disappointment by taking 5 points off from Slytherin, he resumed his path through the dungeons more irritable than ever.

In fact, his morning could be summarised as terrible situations after terrible situations. First, he realised that some ingredients for his class were lacking and he had to find urgently a solution. Then, he got cut at breakfast by a very long and boring conversation with Trelawney, a conversation that looked very much like a monologue honestly. And finally, and it was the main cause of his terrible mood, he was sick of hearing everyone praising the amazing Évangeline Rousset; how she got to Hogwarts riding a thunderbird, how famous she was, how beautiful she was. Blah, blah, blah. This was terrible. This woman got here few hours ago and she was already ruining his life.

Speaking of the devil, there she was outside of his classroom. Was she waiting for him? Probably, what could she do in the dungeons otherwise. He signed in advance, whatever she was going to ask him, he decided that it would be a pain in the ass.

Rousset noticed him arriving and smiled kindly to him. He didn't respond of course but he stopped in front of her.

"Professor Snape, good morning, you were the person I was looking for!" she said happily with the slightest of French accent.

"Good morning professor Rousset"

"You can call me Évangeline, or even Éva, as you wish" she said with a smile.

He cleared his throat. What was he supposed to answer to that? That she could call him Severus, or even Sev. Great. He hated her. These French and their taste for familiarity!

"Um, you can call me Severus then" he said drily. "How can I help you?" asked Snape with a grimace. He couldn't come to term with using her first name yet.

"I have an exciting project and Albus told me you were the person to consult" she said enthusiastically. "I would like to discuss it with you, later today, if you are available of course"

So, she called Dumbledore by his first name too. Great. "I guess I can make some time after my last class at 6pm"

"Great! I will see you here at 6 then. Thank you very much Severus, I knew I could count on you!" Rousset said enthusiastically, laying her hand on his arm and smiling to him. He froze. "See you later then" she said before leaving him completely in shock, in the middle of the corridor, staring at the direction she took.

When he finally came back to himself, he realised that the Bloody Baron's translucent spectrum was floating next to him looking at the same direction.

"What a beautiful woman! Be careful, they are the most dangerous creatures on earth, and I am afraid you got yourself a date with one, my friend" said the ghost.

He frowned. Undoubtedly, this week started terribly.

….

Hermione had the most bizarre day she ever had. Malfoy spend all the classes they had in common, sitting next to her, trying to hold her books for her and even trying to make conversation with her. This was completely strange, and she decided she could never get used to it. But his presence wasn't completely bad she thought. In potion for instance, he was very helpful. They operated nicely together; he understood when she needed assistance without even having to say it. And this was good since Snape told them that the partners chosen on their first day had to remain the same all year. So, now she was stuck with Malfoy until the end of her 4th year.

Draco's behaviour gave her a lot of attention from her classmates, a lot of glaring and whispering too. It didn't help her supporting to her friends that the article was all lies, and her friendships were suffering of that. Especially Ron's, who refused to talk with her all day.

She wasn't stupid and she knew that Malfoy had something in mind. This couldn't be innocent. It was Draco Malfoy after all. And even if she said so to her friends, she had the feeling they didn't trust her; they either thought she was falling into his trap, or that she was lying to them about their true relationship.

This whole situation annoyed her very much and she was glad when she managed after class to go the library, escaping everyone, Malfoy included. In fact, this summer they agreed with Blaise that they would meet at the library each day to study together. Thus, she joined him at the spot they chose together for their meetings; it was a table behind a bookshelf near the window.

"Blaise! I'm so glad to see you" said Hermione hugging her friend.

"Me too love. How are you? I have the feeling you just had the worst day" said Blaise smirking.

"You have no idea! What is wrong with your friend?" asked Hermione desperately. "What sort of tricks is he playing this time?"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Blaise with the devil smile on his face.

"Well Malfoy! Really Blaise stop this, I am not in the mood of playing" mumbled Hermione.

"I am sorry. But you should be apologizing; you hide from me that you too were together. This is the most unexpected news since my mother announced she wouldn't marry anymore" accused Blaise laughing.

"Oh please, don't tell me you believed this garbage of an article. Malfoy and I are definitely NOT a thing, and I have no idea why he is pretending we are!" answered Hermione annoyed.

"Okay, okay, don't be mad at me I'm not Skeeter nor Malfoy"

"You are right I am sorry. We were supposed to meet at the library to study, let's do that." Said Hermione starting to reunite the books and notes she needed.

They studied together two hours before Blaise had to leave to join his friends for dinner. Hermione still stayed more than one hour after him, wanting to avoid her own friends. When she couldn't focus anymore, she reunited her belongings and left for the kitchens where she could find something to eat. The elves were extremely happy to see her and wanted to give her more that she could ever eat in one day. She managed to leave the kitchen with a ham sandwich, a piece of apple pie with whipped cream and a fruit. She settled herself on a hidden bench, behind thick curtains and watched the full moon shining through the window. She was enjoying her meal when she heard someone's voice.

"You are harder to find than the Room of Requirement, you know" said Malfoy finding his way through the curtains and seating next to her.

Taken by surprise, Hermione almost choked on her food. "God, don't fucking scare me like that ever again!" she said with a hand on her racing heart.

Draco smirked at her and winked "Seeing me makes your heart beat faster Granger? Falling in love already?" he added sitting on the bench with her.

"Ha, Ha. Get over yourself Malfoy" answered Hermione biting in her pie and chewing angrily.

She looked up at him and she realized that Malfoy was glaring at her and it made her very uncomfortable. Not arranging anything, he slid on the bench to get closer to her, just a few centimetres away. The moonlight was reflecting on his grey eyes and white-blond hair. She had to admit that he was very attractive right now. He opened his mouth slightly and she couldn't stop herself from staring at his lips.

"You have…" murmured Malfoy.

"Mmh?" answered softly Hermione looking back to his eyes.

"You have some…" he added raising his hand and brushing his fingers against her cheek. A thrill ran through her spine. He brushed his thumb against her nose this time. Her heart was racing and she was afraid he could hear it pounding. "You have some whipped cream on the tip of your nose" he finally said, removing his hand from her face and watching the small amount of cream he had on his finger.

"Oh really?" whispered Hermione, feeling extremely disappointed. Disappointed? Seriously, she thought? What did she expect? That he would kiss her or something? She wanted to mentally slap herself for her damn twisted thoughts. She looked at his hand as he brought it to his mouth and slightly licked the cream out of it, staring right into her eyes. She blushed and swallowed hard. She looked down at the floor. She didn't know how she was supposed to react to this. Well, her body knew exactly how to react to Malfoy's behaviour, it seemed on fire. But her mind on the contrary was just disturbed. She didn't know what to think of the whole situation.

"Why are you here hiding, instead of enjoying some real dinner with your friends?" He asked curious.

"Well, I don't know. I have the feeling they are judging me. Judging me because of you. Because of THIS" She said angrily, waving her hands between them. "I mean this whole situation is just strange and seeing them means talking about it and even worse, it means them thinking I'm lying about our "secret" relationship"

"You can't avoid them eternally"

"I know, okay? And by the way how did you find me?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Peeves saw you getting in there and told me" answered Malfoy with a smirk.

"Great I have to hide from ghosts too now" she said rolling her eyes. She stood up and made the rest of her meal disappear with her wand. "I will go now. As you said, I can't avoid my friends forever and I have a feeling they are searching for me right now". He stood up too and grabbed her arm and the damn thrill ran along her spine again. How could she be so sensitive to his touch?

"Wait, I will accompany you to your common room"

"Don't be silly, it's absolutely not necessary. And I don't want people to see us together so late!" she said looking behind the curtains for potential snoops.

"Okay, I'll leave you here then. Good night Hermione." He said looking her straight in the eyes. He seemed to stop himself from doing something. He looked down at her lips for a few seconds (that seemed like an eternity to Hermione), before pulling away and leaving her alone.

When he was gone, she realized that she was holding her breath. She inspired and expired loudly, and she had to sit down for a minute.

When she succeeded to calm her nerves, she stood up and walked to the Gryffindor's dormitories more confused then ever; what the hell was wrong with Malfoy?

She winced when she realised that Ginny and Parvati were probably waiting for her in their bedroom. God what could she tell them about all of that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope you will enjoy this chapter and take the time to review please**

**Thank you Whit96 for your kind reviews **** It was a great motivation!**

**Chapter 7**

At 6pm sharp, Severus Snape was sitting at his classroom's desk, ready for his meeting with Rousset. Was it a meeting? Probably. He thought about what Bloody Baron said for a minute. What did he call it again? Ah yeah, a date. This was absolutely no date. Stupid ghost.

He looked at his watch; past 5. She was late again. A habit of hers apparently. What happened this time? Did she ride a Basilisk to come down to the dungeons? He laughed aloud at his own joke.

His watch indicated 6 past 10. Still no sign of her. Was she coming? He misunderstood maybe and she meant the meeting to be for tomorrow and not today. But he couldn't tomorrow anyway, he had to brew potions for the infirmary, Poppy Pomfrey needed help to restock. He knew the brewing would take a lot of work and time, and he signed in advance. He rubbed his nose and sighed. This first day of class had been exhausting.

"First day and already tired Severus?" said a feminine voice surprising him. He looked up and saw Rousset leaning against the frame of his classroom's open door. She smiled to him "We could postpone if you like"

"No, it is fine, I was precisely waiting for you" he said looking at his watch one last time; 6 past 15. 15 minutes late! This was unexpected he thought ironically to himself.

"Oh, I am sorry! I forgot you didn't have it here. You must think the worst of me" she said uneasy. She entered the room and she drew near his desk. "I am used to the 15-minute courtesy period, and not respecting it is very rude in France. But I guess now I have to learn to be on time"

"I am afraid so. Why on earth would someone arrive 15 minutes after what he agreed upon?" he said sardonic.

She laughed. A beautiful, light laughter. "I know, this is weird when you think about it. But actually, it is very useful. The intended goal is to leave more time for the host to be ready. And I have to say that when I host a diner party, I am never ready on time and these 15 minutes are a true lifesaving's rule!"

"Then why not take account of the 15 minutes from the very beginning?" asked Snape intrigued. "It seems unnecessary to make a silent agreement with someone, pretending to be 15 minutes late in order to make the host wait longer" added Snape drily.

She laughed again louder this time. "I have no idea! It's hard to understand some customs, I guess. But I would say one more time that I am sorry for making you wait. Next time I will remember that being rude rules here, and I will get here at 6pm sharp risking seeing you not ready. And be aware that I will not hold back a "I told you so" Severus." she said with a mischievous smile.

Was she teasing him or something? Did she want him to laugh at her joke? He cleared his throat. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" asked Snape indicating her the chair in front of her desk. She sat down graciously and crossed her legs.

"Yes, I need your help on a project. You see I always wanted to start a dueling club. I got Albus' authorisation and now I need help making it work. He told me that you cocreated two years ago a similar dueling activity with the former Defence against the Dark arts professor. How did it go?"

Snape snorted with disdain when she pronounced the word professor. "I wouldn't call him professor. Even the word wizard is too kind for him. Joke would be more suitable" mumbled Severus.

"What do you mean? Who was professor then?" asked Rousset curious.

"Gilderoy Lockhart" he answered rolling his eyes.

"Non, impossible! Gilderoy Lockhart was professor here? Having the same position as my own, in this institution? Oh god"

Great another fan of this incompetent celebrity thought Severus annoyed. "A fan I see" he added disdainfully.

She looked at him surprised and then started to laugh loudly. What he said was apparently hilarious because she was putting her hand on her mouth trying to restrain in vain her giggles. He looked at her frowning, what did he say? She finally managed to calm down and whipped some tears of laughter that rolled on her cheek.

"What was so hilarious?" mumbled Snape.

"I'm sorry. You see learning that this piece of shit (excuse my language) had my current job is very much an insult and makes me wonder what kind of qualifications Albus requested for this position."

"You know the man?" asked Snape intrigued by her opinion on the fellow.

"Yes, very much I dare say. You see every summer, when I don't teach, I take back my position as an Auror. This summer one of my mission was to find a dark artefact that took control of several muggles and bring it to the French ministry. But this joke of a wizard as you call him, followed me and once I successfully managed to find and restrain the object, he tried to attack me and erase my memory. Apparently, he had done it many times before, and he is currently on trial in Paris for fraud, usurpation and assaulting towards an Auror officer" she said with a smile. "Thank god this man is going to rot in prison for a very long time. Cowards who steal the hard work of others are the worst, are they not?"

"They certainly are" answered Severus with a smirk. He was glad to see this usurper behind bars.

"Well we are not here to talk about my exploits as an Auror" said Rousset with a smile.

"I don't know if we can call defeating Lockhart an exploit. A minimum competency perhaps, should be more accurate" answered Snape smirking, before he realized what he just said. Was he teasing her just now? This was bad. He had to end this small talk and quick.

"I will try to ignore your last comment Severus" she said pretending to pout.

"Anyway, as you can understand the duels were a waste of time for me and the students because of the incompetence of Lockhart" said Severus drily.

"It makes sense, but I am sure we could make it work! I was thinking about once a week. One specific spell each week to practice. But the first reunion would be about the basic rules of dueling." Said enthusiastically Rousset. "Should we accept any volunteer or select only the top students of my class? In that case we would have to respect some equity and take into consideration each of the four houses"

She was speaking very fast, maybe to herself. Were the questions addressed to him? "I didn't say I wanted to be part of this" said Snape.

She looked at him surprised. "Of course, you are! Come on, this is going to be fun!". He growled at the word fun. "Besides, I already started telling the 5th years that you were cofounder with me" she said avoiding his eyes.

"What did you just say?" he said angrily.

She stood up and started walking fast towards the door. "You heard me right. I will see you Friday then, at 4 in the dueling Club room. I will be on time I promise!" she said before escaping the dungeons, leaving him in chock.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked aloud to himself.

"I told you to be careful my friend. They are the most dangerous!" said Bloody Baron crossing the room with a shrug.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, enjoy!**

**Review please **

**Chapter 8**

Hermione speeded through the Gryffindor common room, trying to ignore the curious glares that her fellow students sent her. She climbed the steps leading to the dormitories two by two, looking forward for finding peace in her room. When she opened the door and entered her dormitory, she found Ginny and Parvati sitting in her bed crossing their arms. Peace would still need to wait thought Hermione.

"Hermione please explain us what's happening?" asked Ginny confused. "We spent all day repeating to everyone that Malfoy and you were NOT a thing, and HE spent all day proving otherwise" she added frustrated.

"Yes Hermione, what's happening?" said softly Parvati.

Hermione sighed and sat at the foot of her bed facing her friends. "Girls I have no idea what's happening! I am as confused as you I swear. Malfoy and I are not a couple, and I have no idea why he is acting like we are. My best guess is that he is planning something and don't worry I will find out." Said Hermione serious.

Ginny looked at her worried "Be careful please."

Hermione laughed at her concerns "What could he do to me? I think I can take care of myself against Malfoy's advances thank you"

"That's the thing I'm worried about. I'm afraid you will fail at protecting yourself against his… charms" said Ginny

"He is handsome Hermione" added Parvati nodding very seriously.

"Really? Are you listening to yourselves? It's Malfoy we are talking about! Draco fucking Malfoy. He is the last boy in this school I could fall for" said Hermione angry, before realizing that her last sentence sounded exactly like what Elizabeth Benet answered Darcy when he first admitted his feelings. But in Pride and Prejudice they got together at the end despite everything. Shit. NO Hermione don't think like that, she told herself. Your life is no fiction, focus on the reality and the facts. And the facts are that Malfoy is prejudiced on blood purity, is the son of a death eater and a complete prat. It was impossible for her to ever fall for this bully. "No really it is impossible don't worry girls!"

"Okay, okay" answered Ginny "But just be careful please"

"I promise" said Hermione with a smile. "I love you girls. You are the best; I'm really glad to have you in my life".

"I love you too" answered Parvati hugging them both enthusiastically.

"Okay now that all of this is settled, I'm going to bed" said Hermione yawning. "This day have been exhausting". As none of them were moving from her bed, Hermione took her wand and levitated the blanket they were sitting on, making them fall on the floor.

"Hermione!" said Parvati laughing.

"Evil witch!" added a giggling Ginny. "I will definitely not sit on your bed anymore!"

"Oh, what a loss" added ironically Hermione. That earned her a pillow in the face and two once more giggling Ginny and Parvati. "Ha ha ha, very funny. Now good night girls" said Hermione burying herself under her blanket and pillows, a smile on her face.

….

The following days were pretty similar to her first day of school thought Hermione. Draco was still, much to Ron's horror and dismay, trying to spend time with her and sit next to her in class. But Hermione had her meal breaks at the Gryffindor's table and her library study date with Blaise to hide from Draco and his "charms" as Ginny called them.

On Thursday the fourth years were about to have their first Defence against the dark Arts class. Everyone got really excited because of all the feedbacks that gave the students of other years.

They all entered in the classroom and once more Draco sat next to Hermione. She rolled her eyes; he didn't seem to have dropped out whatever act he was playing.

"Good morning students welcome to my class" said Rousset standing in front of them. "You probably already know my name, but I will introduce myself anyway; I am Évangeline Rousset, I was an Aurore for 10 years and I have been teaching Defence against the Dark Arts for 4 years now. I loved teaching this subject in Beauxbâtons and I am sure it will just be the same here" she added. "The class will be divided in two parts that we will see gradually throughout the year; spells and dark creatures" She paused checking that students were still following and continued "I believe that a good instruction must include a theorical as well as a practical part. Therefore, in addition of the practice we will do here together, your potion master and myself agreed on founding a dueling club for the fourth and fifth years!"

That information got a lot of cheering and excitement from the students. Rousset explained that the first reunion would be for fourth years, on Friday and opened to every willing volunteer.

When the class was over Hermione and her friends agreed that they would all join the club and that they couldn't wait for the first reunion.

The rest of the day ran smoothly, and soon it was time for Hermione to meet up with Blaise at the library. But when she got to their usual table, she didn't find Blaise but Draco instead reading a book on potions.

"God Malfoy! Really you are stalking me" she grumbled. "It's my table and Blaise's, can you please sit somewhere else?"

Draco looked up from his book smirking "Blaise had an impediment and sent me on his behalf to inform you and replace him" he said before focusing again on his book.

"Great, now I must sit with you in the library too!" she said a little too loud costing her a warning from the librarian. She frowned and added "You don't have to stay you can join your Slytherin friends if you like"

He shrugged without looking up from his book. Great. She thought about getting to another desk, but what was the point? This bastard was able to join her anyway. So, she made them both save time and sat down at the table.

Hermione tried to forget his existence and focus on her homework. She didn't manage to study more than half an hour. She was struggling to concentrate with him sitting near her; every 5 minutes she wanted to look up at him and she couldn't stop herself from focusing on his scent. His perfume was delightful, he smelled like pepper mint with a light woody and nutmeg note. It was weird because in class sitting next to him wasn't that disturbing. But here in the silence of the library, hidden behind a bookshelf, it was completely different. All she could think about was him.

After resisting for a while, she ended up looking up at him. Some rays of sunlight were filtering through the window and playing with the edge of his face. His eyes seemed like melted silver and his white-blond hair looked like silk. She couldn't stop herself from wondering how it would feel to run her fingers through it.

Hermione found it surprisingly mesmerizing to watch him be completely immersed in his book, oblivious of his surrenders and her glare. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, watching him, but at one-point Draco looked up and they made eye contact. They eyed each other for a few more seconds before Hermione blushed and looked down at her book trying to focus on her study again.

She was still blushing, pretending to study (rereading the same sentence again and again), when she heard him move his sit from across the table to her side. She looked up again to find him a few centimetres away staring at her, his knee brushing against hers.

"Is that close enough? This way it'll be more convenient for you to look at me Granger" he said smirking. She blushed even more.

"I wasn't looking at you Malfoy!", she said avoiding his eyes.

"Even if I was blind, I could have felt your eyes on me Hermione. I can read in you as an open book. You Gryffindors can't hide any of your thoughts nor feelings" he said sitting too close to her taste.

"Wrong, you were sitting in front of me, it makes sense that when I look up, I find myself looking at you. That's it" she said obstinate on having the final say. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go, I find it hard to focus in the library", she said reuniting her books in her arms and standing to leave him. He also stood up and stretched his arm against the bookshelf in order to block her from the exit. He stretched his other arm parallel to the first, making her back off against the bookshelf and trapping her between his two arms.

"What are you doing?" she said angry, still avoiding his eyes.

"You find it hard to focus in the library? How could it be, this place is literally your sanctuary Granger"

"Not when you are here Malfoy! Also, who told you that?" she said still angry.

"Well, I saw you for three years sitting at this table studying until the closure of the library"

She looked up at him smiling mischievously "now who is watching who Malfoy?"

He smirked at her answer "Are you teasing me love? Or maybe flirting with me?"

"Absolutely not!" she answered maybe too quickly. "Now, let me go, I still have some studying to do and I can't focus with you disturbing me."

"Okay, okay I will not disturb you anymore. But please stay, I promised Blaise I would be nice and if he learns that I made you flee he will kill me." He said softly.

She thought about it for a second before answering "Okay, I will stay, even if seeing you jinxed by Blaise would be amazing. But he is my friend too and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable if he knew that leaving me with you was the worst idea ever"

They both sat down, and Hermione moved her sit away from him a little. She managed to focus eventually and got some work done even if she couldn't stop herself from taking a look at him from time to time.

When she finished writing her essay, she realized that Draco was asleep next to her. He was breathing slowly, and his expression seemed so peaceful. He looked really cute she thought.

He sighed in his sleep causing one strand of hair to fall in front of his eyes. Before she could think about it, she raised her hand and gently tucked the strand on the side of his head. She then brushed her fingers along his cheek. It felt nice she thought. And as her hand was still touching his face, he opened his eyes and looked at her surprised. Realizing what she was doing now that he was looking straight at her, her eyes became two huge circles. OH. GOD. HOLY. SHIT. He surprised her caressing him! Hermione Granger CARESSING Malfoy's fucking cheek.

The shame and panic were emerging in her and Hermione used her wand to put quickly all her books in her bag and this time managed to run away from him before he could hold her back.

She arrived in the great hall sweating, out of breath and blushing furiously. She sat down next to her friends and spend the whole meal staring at her plate, incapable of joining any conversation they were having. She couldn't stop herself from feeling embarrassment and shame. She thought about what she said to the Ginny and Parvati the other day. What was it again? Ah yes; that she would never be responsive to Malfoy's charms. Damn, the snake was more cunning than she thought, and she would have to be more careful around him from now on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello hello! Enjoy and please review.**

**Also, happy new year (in advance, I hope it will not bring misfortune)!**

**Chapter 9**

Thursday afternoon, as usual after class, Ginny joined her friends in the Gryffindor common room. But unlike other days, there was a global excitement that everyone seemed to share. In fact, they all were talking about the dueling club that Rousset and Snape were cofounding.

"A dueling club?" Asked Ginny excited "That's amazing! But Rousset didn't tell us anything about it in class."

"That's because only fourth and fifth years are illegible members" answered a sorry Ron

"That's unfair!" said Ginny angrily "How stupid is this rule? We should all get the chance to postulate!"

"I don't know, maybe that the previous years don't have enough knowledge or practice to be dueling" answered Harry.

Ginny frowned and answered irritated "I am sure that I would be just as good as you! And the whole point of the club is to practice. That's just completely unfair!"

"Yes, I agree, it is unfair!" said Parvati "Plus, I would have loved to duel against you love"

"Maybe that if the club plays out nicely, they will open it later to students of other years. It's just a matter of time Ginny" said Ron trying to comfort his little sister.

"I hope so…" said Ginny pouting.

They all continued talking about the club; how excited they were, what spells they would like to learn, who would win if Rousset and Snape were to duel against each other. Ginny couldn't stand it anymore; she was so mad at getting excluded from all of this. It was hard enough to have all your friends be older and in different classes than you. But adding to that a club where she wasn't allowed, was revolting. When she couldn't repress her frustration any longer, she stood up and left the common room.

She walked angrily through the castle trying to calm herself. Her steps led her to the astronomy tower where she was sure to be alone. She drew near one of the guard-rails to have a full sight of the view that offered the tower. The sky was beautiful. In fact, the sun was setting and leaving behind him hundreds of shades of pink and yellow. The view was just breath-taking, and it made her forget for a minute why she was so mad. This view reminded her of a poem she loved written by Victor Hugo.

"How did it go again?" she said aloud to herself focusing and going through an intense thinking "Oh that's it! Le soleil s'est couché ce soir dans les nuées ; Demain viendra l'orage, et le soir, et la nuit Puis l'aube, et ses clartés de vapeurs obstruées »

« Puis les nuits, puis les jours, pas du temps qui s'enfuit ». answered someone behind her. Ginny jumped out of surprise when she heard the sudden voice. In her fright she drew extremely near the low guard-rail and threatened to fall over it. But as she was dangerously leaning to her death, strong arms wrapped and caught her in time. She was brought back at a reasonable distance from the edge of the tower and she finally was able to catch her breath.

"Oh god I thought that my life was ending!" she said in chock. Because of the wind and the action most of her hair got in front of her eyes, preventing her from seeing anything. She managed to get them out of her sight and could finally see who the hell almost killed her and a few seconds later saved her life. The boy standing in front of her was Blaise Zabini. First, they eyed each other in chock and then they just suddenly burst into laughter. They couldn't help it or stop it; the situation had been so ridiculously dramatic and sudden that laughing was the only thing that made sense anymore.

After a moment they finally managed to hold their giggles back but kept a wide smile on their face, looking at each other, their heart still racing.

"I don't know if I should thank you for saving my life or jinx you for almost ending it" said Ginny smiling.

"I would say you should thank me, and I must apologize for surprising you without notice when you were this close to the lowest parapet I ever seen." answered Blaise with a wry smile.

"Deal" she answered with a wink.

"I didn't know you were a poetry amateur" he asked curious.

"Well I didn't know you were into poetry either. And French poetry on top of that"

"My refuge in a family of six"

She laughed "With six brothers, I know exactly what you mean. They brought me closer to poetry every single day of my existence" she added rolling her eyes.

"But the real question is what were you doing, alone on top of the astronomy tower reciting poems?" asked Blaise smirking.

Ginny slightly blushed at his question. "I wanted to be alone and I needed to clear my head. Well until you came and almost killed me" she accused him.

"You are not forgetting this are you?" he said with a smile "Should I expect wizarding duels from all six of your brothers?"

"I mean I am their little sister and they are Weasleys. My advice; you should probably move to America and hope they will not find you there Zabini" she said smirking. "But don't worry I will not tell them anything and save you from a very premature death. This way, and this is the important part, you own me a life debt"

"Clever little fox" he answered smirking looking intensely at her. "And may I ask when and how will I be called to pay my debt?"

"Oh, I will let you know" she answered mischievously. "And don't you worry, as you said, I am not forgetting this"

"Why do I have the feeling I just sold my soul to the devil?" asked Blaise pretending to be worried.

She laughed and shrugged "Well, people say I have a fiery-hair. So, you probably did sell your soul"

"Hermione warned me about you, I should've listened more carefully" he almost whispered. They stayed a few seconds just looking and smirking at each other.

At one-point Ginny cleared her throat and asked "By the way are you not supposed to be at the library with Hermione? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to abandon her today, I wasn't in the mood for doing anything. I needed to be alone and clear my head; this place always worked before, but unexpectedly I found it already occupied."

"So, we both came here to avoid people and we found everything except solitude" she said grinning.

"But we did find distraction" he added "A very nice distraction I dare say"

She blushed at his comment. Was he complementing her? "I should go; my friends are probably waiting for me to have dinner" she said still blushing. As she was walking away from him, she added smirking "And I will not forget; your soul is mine Zabini"

"I'm afraid so" he whispered too low for her to hear.

….

At dinner that evening, nor Hermione nor Ginny said anything, both of them were furiously blushing and thinking about two very different snakes.

When they were back to the dormitories, Hermione found on her bed a black cardboard. On the piece of paper was written in golden letters "Your presence is requested in exactly 24 hours where the moonlight will lead you". It wasn't signed. What the hell was that? It wasn't hers and it wasn't on her bed when she left her room earlier thought Hermione.

"Did one of you put that on my bed?" she asked curiously to Ginny and Parvati. They looked at the piece of paper that Hermione were showing them and they both shrugged.

"Why are you worrying about a blank piece of paper Hermione?" asked Parvati puzzled "Girls I have more important things to talk about and now that we are alone, I can finally tell you. I made my mind about Anthony and Michael! You will probably think less of me because of it, but I decided that I would keep our current relationships as they are until I made up my mind on who I love more"

As Parvati continued justifying her crucial decision, Hermione looked down at the cardboard she found. So, she was the only one who could read it. It was obviously charmed. Who could have sent it to her she wondered? She flipped the card and watched curiously the golden symbol engraved on the back. It reminded her of Greek mythology; a wheel of fortune with two crossed swords in the middle and surrounding it, four feminine masks.

It reminded her of something, but she couldn't replace it. She will have to make some research at the library tomorrow. She had exactly 24 hours to find out more about it, she thought. And she had to find out above all if this was an invitation or a summoning. In other words, if she should be worried or not.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Enjoy and review :)**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione spent her whole day avoiding Draco.

In every class they had in common, she made sure to be the last one to enter the classroom and sit next to anyone but him. She prevented any physical contact, eye contact or any kind of contact at all from happening; in other words, she fled from him like she would have fled from death itself.

This merry-go-round lasted all Friday and when the last class passed, Hermione and Draco hadn't seen anything from each other since the Thursday library's "incident".

After class, Hermione spent two hours in the library searching for clues on the mysterious card she received the day before. She didn't find anything relevant and her research proved to be a true failure. When it was time to join the dueling Club room, she had lost two hours of her life in pointless researches, didn't get any schoolwork done and she was in a terrible mood. She couldn't stop herself from worrying about what was waiting her in less than 24 hours.

Hermione was on her way to the club, walking through the empty corridors when she heard a little bell ringing. She turned back, searching for the source but didn't see anything. She kept walking and heard the same little beautiful sound again. She stopped once more and tried to focus on it. She turned back, and this time she noticed a closed door on one of the corridor's wall. Where this room just came from? She could have sworn it wasn't there few seconds ago. She walked back to the door and noticed some lights filtering from underneath. The little bell sound was louder, now that she was closer to the mysterious room, and it was obviously coming from it. She placed her hand on the handle, hesitant. Should she open it? Her curiosity took over and she opened the door. When she entered the room, the scene rolling out in front of her eyes was beautiful. Dozens of glittery lights were swirling in the air, leaving a trail of golden dust behind them. She could hear different kind of bells ringing and some childlike giggles. The illuminations weren't moving randomly but in a beautiful routine and it looked like a true lighting ballet. The scene was so beautiful and breath-taking it warmed Hermione's heart; she couldn't remember the negative feelings she was having earlier.

Every time she heard a giggle or a bell ringing her smile got a bit wider. She couldn't take her eyes away from the scene, she was completely mesmerized by it.

Soon the spectacle was fading away and the lights vanishing one by one.

"Fairies" said someone beside her.

"Beautiful" she said still smiling. She looked at the person standing next to her; it was Draco. "Oh, it's you" she realised blushing and avoiding his eyes.

"Do you know what you just found Granger?" asked Malfoy

She looked around her, curious "What did I find?"

"You found the Room of Requirement".

She looked at him in chock. "Really!? That's amazing!" she answered enthusiastically. Hermione took a few steps around the room. That's incredible. "I thought this room was a legend. How lucky are we to have found it"

"You found it. I only followed you here because I wanted to talk to you." He said. After a few seconds of them both looking around Draco asked, "But why fairies? The room of requirement is supposed to appear and answer to specific needs"

Hermione stayed silent thinking about what he just said. He was right; why fairies? "Fairies are known for their magical abilities to warm and appease people's hearts. I guess that I was in a bad mood when I walked in that corridor." It was the only thing on fairies she could remember from a book she read in first year.

"Why were you? In a bad mood I mean." asked Draco staring at her interrogative.

She couldn't decide if he was worrying for her or not. "It's nothing important, just something I couldn't find at the library. And now, I guess thanks to the fairies, I feel much better." she answered. "So no need to worry for me Malfoy" she added with a mischievous smile.

"You're right I was worried. You spend your whole day avoiding me. I thought that I did or said something wrong." he answered frowning.

He maybe was worrying for her after all. God how strange their relationship had became she thought.

"I wasn't avoiding you!" she answered, once more blushing. Damn, why did she have to redden so easily. She looked away trying to hide her face from his glare.

"You are doing it just now. You are avoiding my eyes" he said softly.

He drew near her and she felt the warmth irradiating from his body. She was still looking away. He brushed his fingers against her cheek, and made her face him softly. She was facing him now but still looking down. He delicately made her look up still brushing his fingers against her cheek in a caress. They made eye contact and looked at each other for a few seconds. His hand was still on her face.

"Now we are even. No need to be embarrassed because of what happened yesterday at the library. Don't avoid me because of it." He whispered to her.

She nodded. He guessed exactly that she had been thinking about the shameful incident that happened between them at the library. That made her feel a weird sensation in her stomach. She immersed her stare in his silver eyes. God his eyes were gorgeous she thought. And he was so handsome. She put her hand on his which was still resting on her cheek and she brushed her fingers against his.

"What are you doing of this discovery?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think that I will keep it for myself for a while, before sharing it with anyone else" she answered pensive. "Well, keep it to us" she said looking down at his lips. They looked so soft. She surprised herself wondering how it would feel to kiss them. They had this room for themselves after all, she thought. "Would you agree to keep the secret Malfoy?"

He smirked "Your secret is safe with me", he said moving his thumb and brushing it against her lips. Her heart's beat was faster and stronger now. Her lips parted and she let a sigh escape her mouth. She desperately wanted him to kiss her. She desperately wanted Draco Malfoy to kiss her. DRACO MALFOY. KISS. HER. This was terribly wrong she realised.

What was she thinking? What was she doing? She pulled away from him suddenly and looked away. She needed to avoid his eyes for a minute. They were so dangerous! She couldn't think clearly whenever she was looking at them. She had to be careful and quickly regain good sense she thought. She couldn't fall for his charms; she swore to Ginny she wouldn't!

But his touch felt so nice, his glance on her made her feel so desired and his smell made her heart systematically flutter. How could she resist to that? She was desperate for him to kiss her, to touch her, to desire her. But all of these sensations she was feeling were only sign of physical attraction she rationalized. After all, he was handsome and she was a hormonal teenager and therefore having an attraction for him was pure logic. And on the contrary not feeling anything would have been weird she thought trying desperately to convince God knows who.

She could be mature and accept that she had physical attraction for him she thought. She could handle it. It was completely different than developing feeling for this snake. She could herself be as devilish as the Draco Malfoy she knew. She could use him and assuage her unholy curiosity, she thought.

Hermione drew near Draco and looked up timidly at him. She tiptoed and brushed her lips against his cheek, closing her eyes. She delicately dropped a kiss a little too close to his mouth. "Thank you for keeping it a secret". He was looking at her, not letting any of his feelings nor thoughts show. Only his eyes were from a darker grey than usual. Desire? Maybe.

She smiled before leaving him and joined the corridors to get to the dueling room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Friday afternoon, Severus Snape arrived in the dueling club room, hoping that all of Rousset's shenanigans were just a terrible joke. Much to his despair it was not. In fact, when he arrived, the room was crowded by students. Of course, Rousset would manage to gather so many blasé teenagers; only a unicorn could be more popular than her. Look at her, she was the perfect teacher he thought rolling his eyes; always smiling, pleasant, with a hectic past AND beautiful. Yes, he had to admit it, she even was gifted by beauty! And she was stylish on top of that. She was currently wearing a white shirt with an adjusted dark red cape-jacket. Her trousers were high wasted and made her legs look incredibly long, and her high heels boots did help the illusion.

Yes, popularity was part of her. And she seemed to enjoy it. She was definitely an attention-seeker and that reminded him of Lockhart. He hoped that at least unlike that fraud, she would reveal herself to be more than a façade.

He joined her on the dueling podium, and she finally saw him approaching. She greeted him with a big smile, and he didn't respond of course. After all, she trapped him into being here.

"Hello again everyone. Now that Severus joined us, we can start." She said to the students "I am really glad to see you as numerous today and I hope that this club will be able to exceed your expectations. I will start the first theme which is the basic rules of dueling"

She explained quickly how two wizards were supposed to behave in a duel: salutation, restriction on the spells, the one at a time rule, the arbitration etc. Students seemed thrilled and frantic.

"Okay now you know the basics. Severus did I forget something?" she asked looking at him.

"You said the essential" he answered with a nod.

"Great, now that the boring part is over, we can move on to the next; practicing dueling. We will need two volunteers" she said looking at the crowd smiling.

No one answered.

"Should we designate two volunteers perhaps" asked Snape.

"Dommage! But yes, I guess we should" answered Rousset.

He was scanning the room for a volunteer when someone spoke up "Can we have a demonstration first?"

"Yes, a demonstration would be great!" added another student. And soon everyone was asking the same thing. Snape sighed. He heard the rumours. Apparently, some students were having a bet on who between him or Rousset would win if they were to duel against each other. Never, he thought, he would give them the satisfaction to get an answer to that question, and Rousset certainly had the same opinion.

"Well, I don't see why we shouldn't!" said Rousset cheerful. He looked at her bemused. Great. This was great he thought ironically.

"I think that the best way for them to learn is to practice. Would it not be against the main interest to duel instead of them?" asked Severus drily.

"I guess a demonstration never hurt. And they all seem to want one, we can make an exception on the first day, do you agree students?" they all agreed enthusiastically. "Or you are maybe afraid to lose Severus?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

He sighed. Undoubtedly this woman was making his life a living hell. She was leaving him no choice but to accept. "Fine, I accept" he said rubbing his forehead.

They tossed a coin to see who would start; luck was apparently on her side and she earned the right to start. They walked to the middle of the podium and faced each other. They saluted each other with a wand's movement, turned back and took 10 steps. They turned back and faced each other once more. They looked at each other intensely and the entire room was silent around them.

She raised casually her wand at him and cast the first attack spell. He countered it easily with a horizontal wand movement. It was his turn to attack. He used a basic offensive jinx that she countered easily too. They exchanged like this for a few more rounds, increasing progressively their pace. But at one-point Rousset used an invocation spell; a fire snake escaped from her wand and charged straight in his direction. He reacted just in time to counter it. She smirked at him with challenge in her eyes. Oh, so she wanted to play he thought. He smirked back and did large circular movements with his wands summoning a swirl of water that he released on her. She countered it making a twirl backwards. She attacked again and he once more countered it. They continued exchanging massive spells for a while, arising the interest of the crowd. Every student was going crazy; the duel was impressive to watch.

This duel was the weirdest Snape ever had, but it was undoubtedly the most memorable he thought. Rousset was laughing, enjoying herself and that was the first time he witnessed someone dueling like this. She didn't look like she was fighting, she looked like she was dancing. Dancing a deadly ballet. She was bewitching. But he had to stay focus, or he would lose more than this duel.

She successfully avoided one more of his jinxes and the sudden movement cost her bun to undo; her gorgeous brown hair cascaded down on her shoulders. She looked beautiful he thought. The distraction almost cost him the combat, but he managed to drive back her offensive.

He was about to cast an Alarte Ascendare charm when a huge gong resounded. Thus, the duel was over before one of them got defeated. They looked at each other breathing fast, fire and excitement in their eyes. The crowd was cheering them, and all the students were ridiculously enthusiastic.

Rousset looked away from his eyes and said to the crowd "Thank you everyone for your cheering. Normally a judge would be here to nominate a winner but since this was a friendly duel we will call it a tie" she said smiling "Now students the show is over for today, you may all leave and I will all see you in class next week".

Students clapped loudly in their hands and started leaving. Soon Snape and Rousset were alone in the empty room.

Rousset drew near him and stretched out her hand "This was a diverting match, thank you Severus" she told him smirking.

He took her hand and shook it. "It's my pleasure. I must say that I rarely participated in such a fierce duel" He realised that he was still holding her hand and dropped it quickly. "I guess I will go then" he added looking away from her. He turned back and started to walk to the door.

"Then see you at dinner perhaps. And Severus?" he stopped walking. "Don't worry, I'm sure next time it'll be your turn to win"

He smirked and as he resumed walking to the door he answered "Tell yourself whatever you want, but it doesn't change the fact that I obviously won, Évangeline"

Her name on his lips sounded strange and nice at the same time. He surprised himself thinking that he would have wanted to say it to her again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello hello! I'm sorry these two last chapters are shorter than usual but with my exams I don't have time anymore.. But I will try my best to keep the story going!**

**Enjoy and review please! :)**

**Chapter 12**

Some light beams were filtering through the window and playing with the edges of Ginny's face. She stretched between her bed sheets like a sleepy cat. All her muscles were relaxed, and she felt so perfectly rested. She took a minute to remember where she was and what day it was. Saturday, she recalled. Saturday? She opened suddenly her eyes. What time was it? She looked around her searching for Hermione and Parvati. Where were they? Today was Hogsmeade day and since she was a third year now, she was finally allowed to go with her friends. She had been talking about it all week, they couldn't have forgotten her, right? She looked at her watch; 11pm. WHAT? God she was late! And nor Hermione nor Parvati were here. They left without her she thought upset. Why did they not wake her up?

She got out of bed and took a quick shower. She dressed in the first clothes she could find and used a dry spell on her wet hair. Once she was ready, she got out of the castle and headed out to Hogsmeade village. She couldn't believe that they left her behind! She had the best friends in the world she thought ironically, rolling her eyes.

"They are going to pay for this!" she grumbled angry.

"Talking to oneself is the first sign of insanity" said someone behind her.

She jumped out of surprised. She didn't have to turn back she recognized Zabini's voice immediately and so she kept walking angrily. "God Zabini, learn to make yourself notice or you will end up causing me a heart attack!"

"Sorry love." He said smirking and walked faster to catch up with her. "Where are you going so fast?"

She grumbled angrily. "I'm going to kill my friends! Well, "friends" is far too nice for them; traitors would be more appropriate". Some hair strands got in front of her eyes and she furiously put them aside.

Zabini looked at her amused. "Should I tell you that you are being dramatic and probably overreacting? But I guess Gryffindors…" he didn't get the time to finish his sentence. In fact, Ginny suddenly stopped walking and pointed her wand at him. Her eyes were two furious flames.

"Blaise Zabini, if you don't want to be badly hurt don't finish that sentence. Don't ever tell me again that I'm being dramatic" she said coldly. They stayed like this for a while scanning each other, Blaise still smirking. But all of a sudden, he took his wand out of his pocket and throw at her an Expelliarmus charm. She barely countered it which caused her to lose her balance and to lean dangerously backwards. But Blaise stretched his arm and grabbed her hand on time. He pulled her and caused her body to brutally bump against his.

It took some seconds for Ginny to catch her breath. Blaise was keeping her tightly against him and he was still holding her hand. She looked up and saw him smirk at her. She frowned, how dared he make fun of her? She rotated in his arms and she elbowed him brutally in the stomach which caused him to release her.

She started walking fast, away from him. But a spell hit her in the back causing her to fall forwards on the grass. "Fucking Slytherin coward! Seriously? Hitting the back!?"

She turned back still sitting on the floor and cast a dizziness spell in his direction which he countered. Zabini throw then an attack spell that she countered too. He was walking in her direction and when he was close enough, she did a circular movement with her leg hitting hard his right tibia and making him lose his balance. He fell loudly on his back in front of her. She threw herself on him and sat across his torso. She was blocking him on the ground pointing her wand at him with one hand and the other laying flat on his chest.

"Who is the coward now?" said Blaise smirking at her. "Using muggle fighting techniques, seriously Weasley?" he added pretending to be disappointed.

She laughed at his attempt to make her feel guilty. "Say whatever you want, you are trapped little snake" she said with a smirk.

He laughed "Don't be that confident Weasl…" he stopped mid-sentence and moved slightly his head to look behind her. "Looks like we have company" he said serious.

She froze and turned back quickly to see who surprised them. She barely had the time to notice that no one was there, it was too late. Blaise already took advantage of the fake distraction and he made her rotate on her back, next to him. She hit the floor, and he kept both her arms flat against the ground with his hands. He was leaning on the side with one leg across hers trapping her. He leaned towards her causing his face to be very close to hers.

"Sneaky bastard" she whispered with amusement in her eyes.

"Insulting me will not help you love" he said smirking. She smiled back, mischief reflecting in her eyes.

She looked at his lips and bit her own. She then plunged her gaze into his eyes, this time more intensely. "And this, would it help?" she asked serious before lifting her head and dropping a quick kiss on his lips.

He looked at her surprised. Clearly, she caught him off-guard. But surprise left soon place to desire and he looked down at her lips with lust. Ginny lifted her head and kissed him again; this time more deeply and soon he was kissing her back. She felt a thrill going through her whole body.

He freed her hands and started to use his own to play with her hair. She grabbed his shirt to pull him closer to her. The kiss was so intense, she had the feeling her soul was leaving her body.

He moved down his right hand from her hair to her neck first, then her back and finally her waist. He slid his hand under her shirt and brushed delicately his fingers against her bare skin causing a deep sigh to escape from her lips.

Blaise released her mouth and moved on to her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses on her delicate skin.

He lifted his head from her body and looked into her eyes. She could read in them deep desire and she could guess that his gaze was the exact same reflection of her own. She smiled mischievously at him, gave him one last kiss on the tip of his nose and whispered to him "I knew it would work". He looked at her interrogative and Ginny grabbed quickly her wand. She threw at him a jinx that got him thrown backwards in the bushes. She quickly stood up and this time run away before he could catch her. In her escape she heard him shout "I will get my revenge devilish witch!". She smiled at his promise. Oh, she thought, in your dreams Zabini.

**:)**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Just for your information: next chapter will get us more info on the plot itself (the famous witches' coven/club I still don't really know how to call it because of the dueling club, I didn't want to make a repetition) but don't worry romance will be present too (probably dramione in the next chapter)!**

**Love you all and see you soon! (AND Review! It helps me to know if something is wrong in the story or needs clarification or something. And also to know which things you would want to see/not see)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! It has been a long time sorry! But here's the next chapter I hope you'll enjoy **

**And thanks a lot to Whit96 for your reviews 3**

**Chapter 13**

Saturday morning, Hermione woke up at dawn to get to the room of requirement. In fact, she urgently needed to discover more information on the mysterious card's sender identity. And according to the message enshrined on the piece of paper she only had until tonight to find out.

She thought that the room of requirement was the perfect solution to her issue, since the first purpose of the place was to give to its visitors whatever they needed and wanted. She needed to find out more about the signification of the card's mythological logo and therefore several piles of books on Greek mythology appeared in front of her. She mentally asked for a comfortable couch, a chimney and a crackling fire. She settled herself and started her reading.

The logo represented a wheel of fortune with two crossed swords in the middle and, surrounding it four feminine masks. Much to her great dismay, she searched for several hours in each and every one of the books without finding anything. Hermione was desperate. How could she not find anything even with the help of the room's magical properties. Maybe that she wasn't asking for the right thing. The drawing reminded her of something, and she couldn't replace it. She was sure she had seen it before. As she was trying to remember she unconsciously reproduced the logo on a blank piece of paper.

She was lost in her thoughts when someone spoke behind her.

"You have a room full of infinite possibilities and the only use you could come up with was a library. Really Granger? It's too much even for you" said Draco smirking.

She turned back to look at him. He walked around the couch to sit next to her. "Ha ha. Really funny Malfoy. It's not my fault if what I need and want always gravitate around books, reading and knowledge" she said shrugging.

"You should try something else for a change. Like I don't know maybe flying will do you some good" he said with a mischievous smile.

She glared at him with disdain. "No thanks, I don't have time to lose in foolish and stupid sports. Plus, I hate flying"

"Granger we both know the reason why you hate so much flying and quidditch in general; it's the only thing you couldn't master" he answered still smirking "Actually I should even say that you suck at it and you can't stand it"

Her mouth dropped in shock at what he just said. How dared he the stupid snake!

"If I wanted to, I could master it in a day! I just hate it because it is a pointless, stupid and a dangerous activity. And it has nothing to do with my ability to fly or lack of it either!" she answered angrily.

"Okay then prove it" he said invoking to the room a broom and extended it to her.

What the fuck was wrong with him? If she didn't want to fly, she didn't want to fly and that was it. "There is no room here to fly on a broom. We are literally inside!"

He shrugged and a few seconds later the selling of the room raised, and the walls spaced out from each other. Okay maybe that there was enough room to fly after all. Fuck why was he so persistent?

"This is ridiculous! I have nothing to prove to you" answered Hermione crossing her arms.

"Oh, I see. So, you are afraid of flying. Well this a very ungryffindor trait. I didn't think you were a coward Granger"

"How dare you! You Slytherins know nothing about courage and I'm certainly not afraid!" she stood up angrily and took brutally the broom from him. She started walking to the centre of the room, mumbling insults.

Once she got in the centre, she stopped walking and realized that now she had to prove that she was able to fly.

God how was she supposed to do it? He was right earlier; she was terrible at flying! And that was an understatement. Also, she had to admit that it scared her a lot. She was afraid of heights and using a broom that could magically float in the air was absolutely no exception to her phobia!

But she just couldn't let him call her a coward, her Gryffindor pride was too important to her. She had no choice; she would have to show him that she could do it!

Come on Hermione, you can do it she thought! How hard could it be anyway? She climbed on the broom and held it tightly. She closed her eyes trying to calm her racing heart and concentrate on making her broom fly. She felt it rise and her feet left the floor. Yes, she did it! She was flying! A smile formed on her lips and she opened her eyes excited and proud of herself. When she opened them, she realized how fare from the floor she was, and the terror took over. She was petrified. She gripped the broom as tightly and as close to her as she could. Soon she was holding it as if it was her own soul.

Her fear didn't go away and seemed on the contrary to intensify as quickly as it could. She closed her eyes and buried her face between her and the broom. "Oh god! I can't go down!"

She felt someone (probably Draco) fly over her but she couldn't look up, she was still petrified.

"Are you okay Hermione? Do you need help?" he asked.

"OBVIOUSLY I do! I'm stuck Malfoy do something! QUICK!" she said on the verge of crying.

"I thought that you were able to fly and weren't at all scared, you know being a Gryffindor and all?"

"Fuck Malfoy I'm going to kill you, if I survive this, I swear!"

He smirked "Well if you're going to kill me, maybe that I shouldn't help you then. What do I get from that?"

"WHAT the hell do you want?!"

"I want a date. With you" he answered seriously.

"Okay whatever! Just get me on the ground please!" she answered still burying her face between her arms.

He grabbed her arm delicately and brought her closer to him. "You'll have to let go of your broom and grab me instead"

"I can't let go the only thing that is keeping me alive Malfoy!"

"Come on you can do it, I'm holding you. You will not fall I promise" He tightened his grip and hold her closer. After a few seconds she finally released her broom and put each of her arms on both sides of his torso, holding him tightly. He pulled her and made her sit on his own broom in front of him.

She buried her face into the crook of his shoulder. His wooded smell appeased her and now that she was in his arms her fear eased a little.

She could feel that they were moving down and soon her feet were touching the ground. She expired heavily, relieved to be back to a situation she had control over.

Suddenly she realized that she was literally hugging him and burying herself against his torso. Oh god Hermione what are you doing she thought?! She quickly let go of him, still sitting in front of him on the broom and furiously blushing. She looked up at him and noticed that the bastard was smirking and obviously making fun of her!

"This is all your fault! YOU and your fucking ideas! I HATE flying everyone knows it and never challenged it, and of course you had to provoke me and on top of that make it about my Gryffindor proud and honour" She said angrily, punctuating some words by piquing him with her finger. "And all of this for what? Blackmailing me into a date? Really what the fuck is wrong with…" before she could finish her sentence, he cupped her face between his hands and pulled her into a soft kiss. He withdrew his face from hers and looked at her in the eyes, smirking at her. She was in shock, her arms hanging at each side of her body and her mouth wide open.

"You're cute when you're angry Granger but it seemed to be the only way to make you stop scolding me" said Draco, maybe a little too proud of himself.

Did this asshole really kissed her to make her stop talking? Who the hell did he think he was?

"I'm sorry WHAT? Are you fucking kidding m…" He once more interrupted her midsentence and pulled her into a kiss and this time he made it more intense and passionate. His lips felt extremely soft against hers making her forget her anger and soon she was kissing him back, forgetting all about his use of kissing to make her shut up.

He used his hands to stroke her waist and bring her closer to him. He strolled his fingers on her hips making her shiver.

She used her own hands to caress the back of his head and run her fingers through his hair. They were so soft, just as she fantasized them. He groaned when she ran her nails on the meeting point between the back of his neck and his scalp, and she mentally took note of his sensitive area.

The kiss was so intense that her whole body was affected by it. Damn he was a good kisser she thought. She didn't expect a kiss from Draco Malfoy to feel so nice. Well this was an understatement; it felt amazing!

At one point, they stopped kissing and rested their foreheads against each other in silence, catching their breath. It was by far the best kiss she ever had and she surprised herself thinking that she wanted to feel his lips against hers again.

"I see that I FINALLY managed to make you lose your words" he said smiling.

Stupid twat! Trust Malfoy to ruin the most intense and passionate moment of your life she thought! She couldn't believe that she was so physically attracted to this snake.

"God you're impossible!" she said, standing up and leaving him. Hermione walked to the couch, choosing to ignore him. She had a few minutes left before lunch and she had to find out more about the mysterious card. It was her initial goal before the blond snake successfully managed to distract her. She rolled her eyes at his behaviour. She couldn't believe that she almost died because of him and that they ended up kissing. This situation was so weird, but she couldn't think about it right now she needed to discover what was waiting for her tonight!

As she was reading and looking through some more books, Malfoy sat next to her and took the piece of paper she used to reproduce the logo earlier. "Why are you investigating on the Witches' coven? Do you already have an essay to write for History of Magic?" asked Draco.

"The witches' coven? Do you know what this drawing represents?" asked Hermione enthusiastic. He shrugged.

"Everyone knows about it. It's one of the most famous legends of Hogwarts"

"Really? I never heard of it. Can you tell me more about it?" she said, eager to finally understand what all of this was about.

"Well according to the legend, this coven was originally created by Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. The very exclusive members of the coven are four female students from each house who are selected among fourth years when the four former members are old enough to leave Hogwarts. Originally, the goal was to help and provoke among female students in Hogwarts an emancipation from male wizards' oppression. The members are in fact called the four vengeful Nemesis which were Greek mythology goddesses, known to enact retribution and to represent the righteous anger of the gods and the celestial punishment. This coven if it exists, is probably the most exclusive, famous and powerful secret society in the wizarding word. Every magical school in the world has one similar coven and are linked together according to the legend. And that would make their members' influence in the wizarding world unimaginable. Rumours say that they have an influence in politics, diplomacy, justice, press and over decision and law making"

"Wow that's interesting" said Hermione overwhelmed by his description. "And do you believe it?" she asked.

"Well, I guess I don't, and a very few people do. It's more a legend than anything else. I mean you have to be literally paranoid to believe in a secret society manipulating the wizarding world" he said shrugging.

That was crazy she thought. If the card was real, it would mean that she got invited in a secret society meeting. How these kinds of things could even exist? That was definitely crazy! She remembered now where she read about it. It was in "Hogwarts a history". How could she not remember that, it was one of her favourite books! She could maybe find more information about it in the copy she had in her bedroom.

"Thank you, Malfoy, for this! I don't know how I can repay you for it you helped me so much you have no idea" she said taking her card, standing up and leaving the room.

"You can thank me by being at the school entrance at noon tomorrow for our date. I will take you to Hogsmeade Village!"

She stopped walking. "Really Malfoy this joke has gone too far!" she said bemused.

"I'm serious and you own me one. I saved you earlier" he said smirking.

"Oh god okay! As you wish, I'll see you tomorrow then!" she answered rolling her eyes, before leaving the room and rushing to the Gryffindor's dormitories.

….

Hermione was reading her copy of "Hogwarts an history" lying in her bed, when Ginny entered in their shared room, laughing and joyful. She looked up at her to see her throw herself on her bed, her arms outstretched and giggling.

"You seem happy! What happened?" asked Hermione smiling at the sight of her friend so joyous.

Ginny laughed, rolled on the side and rested her face on her hand "Nothing! Just enjoying a beautiful day!"

Hermione knew that there were more to it and was determined to find out "Ginny don't take me for an idiot! There is something I can tell, what is it?"

Ginny giggled "There is nothing I swear!"

"Oh, please! This is obvious" she said before realizing "This is about a boy is it?" Ginny looked away blushing. Ha ha she aimed right! "What happened? Is it Harry!? Did you KISS Harry and you!?" Hermione got up from her bed and jumped on Ginny's hysterical.

"Hush quiet nothing happened! And by the way, why did you all go without me to Hogsmeade, you knew I was so excited to go!" she accused pouting.

"I didn't go! I was at library this morning, I had an urgent hmm research to do" said Hermione quickly "And don't you dare change the subject, tell what happened Ginny, come on!"

"Oh god, okay, okay" answered Ginny hiding her face in her hands. "I kissed Blaise" she mumbled, too low for Hermione to hear clearly.

"Oh my god you kissed Harry!" said Hermione excited clapping in her hands at the news.

Ginny looked up from her hands "No, not Harry"

"Who then?" answered Hermione surprised.

"Oh god. I kissed BLAISE" answered Ginny before burying her face in her pillows.

It took a minute for Hermione to process the information "I'm sorry WHAT? You kissed Zabini? But how?"

"I don't know, it just happened!" answered Ginny biting her lower lip.

Hermione exploded in laughing. "Well this was unexpected! But I mean this is cool, right?"

"Yeah it is! The kiss was amazing Hermione! And I don't know there is something special between us, like electricity. I can't explain it really, but I don't know we just cliqued together" she said with passion.

"Well maybe that a few months ago I would have been reticent but since I know Blaise better now, I can say that he is a good guy and I support this one hundred percent!" answered Hermione smiling.

"I can't believe I kissed Blaise Zabini though" said Ginny giggling.

"And I can't believe I kissed Draco Malfoy this morning" answered Hermione blushing and shyly smiling.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!" cried Ginny hysterical.

"But I did!" answered Hermione still blushing and looking shameful.

"But how? Why? I thought there was nothing between you too?"

"I don't know we kissed and tomorrow I have a date with him. He's bringing me to Hogsmeade village"

Ginny looked worried "Don't you tell me you fell for him Hermione"

"NO, of course not. I didn't! I'm just physically attracted to him, I think. Nothing more." Said Hermione serious.

"Well I hope so! This is Malfoy we're talking about; we don't know what's the snake's agenda, so be careful with him please Hermione. Are you sure it's only a physical attraction you're feeling?"

"Well yes I'm sure about it. I mean how can I feel more about him than that. And yet even feeling only physical attraction is so weird, it's Malfoy! How did I get in the middle of this mess?"

"I don't how, but we obviously both got ourselves tempted by the snake's prohibited fruit" said Ginny giggling.

Hermione laughed at that. Yes, they certainly did she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy this new chapter :) And review!

**Chapter 14**

The rest of the day passed off rather ordinary for Hermione. She spent the afternoon with her friends, read a book and got some homework done. But unusually, after diner, Hermione waited for the sun to go down and went alone outside the castle, making sure no one followed her. When she got outside, the fresh air surprised her and made her shiver. She took her mysterious card out of her pocket and read it again.

"Your presence is requested in exactly 24 hours where the moonlight will lead you"

She looked up and watched the bright moon shining in the sky surrounded by thousands of stars. It was beautiful. As she was admiring the starry night, she noticed a light at the corner of her eyes. She turned her head to see what it was. For a moment she thought someone was here using a Lumos spell, but there wasn't anyone. No, it was only a little source of light, floating in the air, similar to a fairy. It started turning quickly around her and once the light got all her attention, it changed its direction and started to move forwards leading her away. She hesitated for a moment but decided to follow it. It was probably what the card meant by "the moonlight will lead you". The little lighting led her all the way to the dark forest near the lake. It turned around a large tree at the edge of the wood and finished its run by colliding against a thick trunk's tree. Once the light disappeared, she waited for a few seconds and nothing happened. What was she supposed to do now, she thought intrigued? She moved forwards and touched with her hand the area of the tree that absorbed the light. As she touched it an opening magically formed on the tree. She gasped out of surprised. The opening was large enough to let her through and she could see that it was leading to spiral stairs going down to who knows where.

She hesitated for a minute, starting to wonder what could possibly be waiting for her downstairs but she took her courage in her hands and got inside the magical tree.

"Come on Hermione you can do it" she said aloud to herself.

She got down the staircase and she was led to a door made of solid wood and beautifully sculpted with the symbols that was inscribed on the mysterious card. She opened the door and entered in a large circular room. Four chairs were placed in a circle in the middle, and a fire was crackling on the side. On the walls were mural paintings of four animated Greek goddesses that were smiling to her. The roof was made of a massive stained-glass window which was breath-taking, and you could see through it the troubled waters of the black lake.

She was absorbed by the beauty of the room when a voice took her out of her thoughts.

"Well I guess this is the fourth and last person we were waiting for, it's about time"

Hermione turned her head to notice three girls standing in one corner of the room. According to their uniforms one of them was from Slytherin, the other from Ravenclaw and the last one from Hufflepuff. She recognized them for being in fourth year with her.

"Don't be so rude Pansy" said the Ravenclaw girl. "Hi, nice to officially meet you, I'm Cho Chang and in Ravenclaw" she added with a smile.

"And hi Hermione Granger! I'm Susan Bones and I'm in Hufflepuff really nice to meet" added the Hufflepuff girl moving forward to hug Hermione.

"Oh hi" said Hermione hugging her back and feeling awkward by the sudden proximity. "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Hermione Granger and I'm in Gryffindor"

"Obviously we already know that Granger" said the Slytherin girl annoyed.

"Pansy seriously make an effort" said Cho poking her slightly with her elbow.

"Okay, okay sorry. Nice to meet you I'm Pansy Parkinson and I'm from Slytherin but I guess you already know that since we often had class in common" she said annoyed.

"Nice to meet you too" answered Hermione. She looked around the room admiring once more the beauty of it "Do you know what's happening? What are we doing here? Like, is this coven thing not supposed to be a legend?" she asked intrigued.

"Actually, we too don't know! We all received a card that asked us to come here, but I guess by the look of it this seems legit" answered Cho.

"I can't believe the witches' coven is real and we have been chosen to be part of it! We are so lucky, that's amazing!" said Susan enthusiastically.

"This is a great honour" added Pansy "If the rest of the legend is true, it would mean that we have been chosen as the coven's members for the next four years. So, until we leave Hogwarts"

"Exactly that's correct miss Parkinson" said a fifth person.

The four girls surprised by the sudden intervention, looked at the direction of the voice's owner. Floating in the middle of the room was the translucent body of the Grey Lady smiling to them.

"Good afternoon girls and welcome to the Witches' coven" said the ghost "Take place please" she added, showing them by a movement of her hand the four chairs that were placed in a circle in the room.

They all took place, looking curiously at each other, excited and intrigued by this whole situation.

"You were gathered here tonight because you had the great honour and privilege to be chosen as potential members by the ancient sorcery of the Witches' coven. You heard me right you are no members yet, but only candidates. Candidates, to the greatest secret society that the wizarding world has ever known. In fact, several covens were created in many magical schools everywhere in the world. All these covens have one common original goal, to protect witches' interest as women against the male wizard's oppression. But this goal has grown and surpassed the limits that our founders have established. Today we are looking for the interest of all the wizarding world. We act in the shadows to make sure that security, equity, freedom and ethics rules on earth. Our discretion and great values are our strength and you are all of you bind to secrecy. You cannot under any circumstances reveal anything that is linked to this coven, do you understand and promise it?" she asked ceremoniously.

The four girls nodded in return.

"Good. But you must know that even if you wanted to, the magic of this place will stop you from revealing anything. So be careful, the consequences could be harsh. Do you have any question?"

Hermione was feeling worried by this unknown world she was now immersed in. But she was mostly feeling excitement and curiosity. She never was an elite seeker kind of girl, but she recognised herself in these secret society's values, fights and engagements. She could thanks to the witches' coven help people, help the wizarding world to be a better place.

"If we are candidate, how do we become an official member?" asked Hermione.

"Good question Miss Granger" said the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw. "You will follow in this room, a training and education. I will personally teach you what being a member of the coven means and over time I'll decide if you are worth being an official member of our coven or not. If you are to become a member, and I'll be the only judge of that, a ceremony of nomination will be held in your honour before you leave this school. This way a new generation of witches' will join our ranks"

"Did a witch already failed at being nominated?" asked Susan anxious.

"Not that I know of. You will realize that you were chosen for a reason and that the old magic enclosed in this place is rarely wrong. It is in fact originated from the magical core of the two witches and founders of this institution that is Hogwarts" answered Helena smiling. "Now do you have any other questions?" When no one answered anything, she continued "Then it is time for you to make a choice; do you accept to join our rank and training?"

"Of course, we do! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, how could we say no? I accept and it will be a great honour to follow you teaching" answered Pansy lively.

"Me too!" answered the others in unison.

"Good" said Helena "Now I will leave you. The next meeting will be communicated to you. Good evening girls"

"Good evening Lady Ravenclaw" they all answered. The ghost vanished through a wall and the four girls found themselves alone again in the room.

"Wow! This was unexcepted" said Cho bemused.

"Yeah but how lucky are we? This is such a great privilege; we will be members of the witches' coven and have access to so many power and opportunities" said Pansy.

"And we will be able to use this power to change the world and do something good" added Hermione.

"Yes of course. This coven goes beyond our own person. This is incredible!" said Cho excited.

"I hope we will be able to complete our nomination and training though" said Susan slightly worried.

"Of course, we will! Don't be so defeatist Bones" said Pansy rolling her eyes "You need to remember that we were selected among all fourth years, we are literally the Hogwarts' elite now. Too bad we cannot brag about it" she added mischievously.

"We absolutely can't Pansy! Remember what Lady Helena told us" said Cho

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Chill girl, I was only joking" Pansy answered pouting.

"And you don't want to discover the harsh consequences she was talking about!" said Hermione serious.

After spending some more time chatting together, they decided that it was late and that they should all go back to their dormitories.

Now that Hermione got her answer on her mysterious card, she realized that another problem was still unsolved: the date she had tomorrow with Malfoy. Shit what could she do about it? She had no choice but to go, she promised.


End file.
